


La sangre de un Black

by Rkhu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, F/M, Family Black, M/M, Mommy Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkhu/pseuds/Rkhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Harry, la noticia de que su madre estaba vivía hubiera sido la mejor que tuvo en su vida, pero las buenas cosas no duran mucho. Ahora debía hacerse a la idea de que era un Lord y que su madre era la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El verano de 1996 no había comenzado ni remotamente bien para nadie. Por supuesto, hablando del conjunto de personas y seres mágicos que habitaban Gran Bretaña. El ministerio había sido invadido por Voldemort, que de pronto había dejado de ser un nombre solo pronunciado por los valientes e imprudentes. Un recuerdo oscuro que todos estaban apurados de olvidar. A ser una muy física y real presencia que amenazaría el débil orden en que se tambaleaba el mundo mágico. Todos estaban asustados, la negación había terminado abruptamente y las únicas opciones eran luchar (para la luz o la oscuridad), dejándolo todo, o huir, dejándolo todo.

Ese era el dilema en que se encontraban las brujas y magos, que buscaban vivir pacíficamente, pero para los acólitos de Voldemort las cosas tampoco estaban bien. Se Señor era conocido por no aceptar el fracaso suavemente y todos sus esbirros habían hecho justamente eso, y terriblemente, en la búsqueda de la, oh tan preciada, profecía. Sin mencionar que muchas de ellos habían sido atrapados y posteriormente encarcelados en Azkaban. Allí Voldemort no los torturaría, pero los Dementores tampoco eran conocidos por ser la mejor compañía.

Y hablando más particularmente, Harry Potter tampoco tenía un buen verano. En realidad, nunca había tenido uno bueno para empezar, pero ser abandonado en la casa de sus tíos luego de la muerte de la única familia que le restaba, era algo más allá de malo o terrible. Sumando el aplastamiento de la culpa y la ignorancia de cualquier información importante que sus amigos parecían creer que tenían derecho a ocultar por su bien, la situación era poco menos que insostenible.

Las horas simplemente se condensaban en una mezcla viscosa de culpa, llanto, desesperación y desensibilización momentánea, en la podía pasar segundos que duraban horas en una misma posición. El reloj que colgaba en la pared estaba inutilizable luego de que le tirara un de sus libros cuando el incesante tic tac colmó sus nervios. Lo único que le daba un indicio de que las horas pasaban y los días iban hacia adelante era la comida que su tía siempre colaba por la rejilla de su puerta y el ululeo de Hedwig, cuando llegaba la noche y quería salir de caza. En ese momento Harry salía de cualquier de los estados en los que se encontraba y caminando con pasos pesados y se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla. Era bueno que su compañera solo buscara salir por la noche porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de tolerar la luz de sol cuando lo único que quería era desaparecer y fundirse en las sombras de su cuarto.

Bajo esa rutina, una noche después de que Hedwig saliera de caza, mientras se distraía en con la vista de una de las mejores noches de julio (estrellada y con la Luna perfectamente esférica en lo alto), un búho capturo la vista de Harry. Llevaba un ostentoso collar de Gringotts alrededor del cuello y una carta anudada en la pata. El ave se posó regiamente a su lado y a Harry le tomó unos segundos reconocer el búho era uno que jamás había visto. Limpiándose el residuo de lágrimas secas que se incrustaban en sus ojos tomó la carta e inmediatamente el ave voló lejos perdiéndose rápidamente en la oscuridad.

Harry se alejó de la ventana y miró el sobre con una ligera curiosidad, que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Hedwig volvió con un ratón muerto colgando de su pico. Dejó el sobre su escritorio, que era un desparramo sin forma de libros y hojas viejas, y le dio un suspiro exasperado a su familiar, esa era su forma de decir que debía comer algo.

Una semana más tarde, en su olvidado día de cumpleaños, cuando una pequeña horda de lechuzas y búhos llegaron con algunos paquetes y varias cartas, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse verdaderamente. Él aceptó todos ellos y despidió rápidamente las aves. Algunas se fueron sin problemas a su seña mientras que dos que conocía bien se habían sentado en la percha de Hedwig esperando una respuesta (para su disgusto y el de su familiar). No le extrañaba en realidad, hace días había dejado de contestar las misivas de sus amigos y si bien sabía que los estaba preocupando inútilmente no podía encontrar porque debía importarle.

Por supuesto sabía que ellos simplemente estaban tratando de protegerlo, y que su renuncia era solo un absurdo capricho en busca de una forma de protesta, pero estaba harto de que se le ocultaran cosas. Estaba cansado de ir a la deriva, tomarlo todo y soportarlo y salir parcialmente indemne gracias a la suerte.

Luego de entregarle una carta a cada búho y de que algo reticentes se hubieran marchado otro apareció en medio de la noche y casi considero simplemente cerrar la venta y hundirse nuevamente en la oscuridad. Pero no lo hizo, probablemente porque el búho aterrizo en el alfeizar antes de que tuviera oportunidad, y luego de entregar la carta éste se fue en su agraciado vuelo sin mayor ceremonia.

Esta vez no era una carta con el sello Gringotts, aunque reconoció el collar que llevaba en búho como la insignia del banco. Para su sorpresa el dorso del sobre tenía el blasón de la familia Black. Harry pasó varios minutos simplemente mirando la carta hasta que su cerebro volvió a un funcionamiento cerca de lo normal y cerro la venta antes de prender la luz de su cuarto. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había llegado Private Drive.

 

> Estimado Señor Black, se le informa que un delegado de la comitiva de Herencia y Sangre pasará a buscarlo de usted no presentarse para la ceremonia de sucesión que se realizará en la media noche de este día. Lamentamos las molestias, pero su presencia es obligatoria e indispensable.

Harry releyó varias veces la carta, miró el dorso del papel y también dentro del sobre por más información, pero ni siquiera tenía un destinatario o emisor en ella. Sabía que los duendes tenían formas extrañas, pero eso era excesivo. Dejó el papel a un lado y comenzó a lanzar libros y notas por los aires buscando el sobre que había llegado una semana antes y el cual ni siquiera había abierto. Lo encontró debajo del libro de criaturas mágicas del año anterior y abrió desesperadamente el sobre y desdobló la carta en un frenesí. Tenía un mal presentimiento creciendo en su pecho.

 

> Señor Harry J. Potter  
>  Heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa Black  
>    
>              Estimado señor Potter:  
>                                                             Desde la Comitiva de Herencia y Sangre del banco de Gringotts ha llegado a mi conocimiento que usted será nombrado como el próximo Señor de la familia Black, título que lo hará responsable de las cuentas de la familia y sus asuntos internos y externos. Como su nuevo administrador mi deseo es informarle de sus próximas responsabilidades y nuevos derechos que aporta el título.  
>  También sería prudente que usted viera el árbol genealógico de la familia.  
>  Muy cordialmente.
> 
> Barhook G. Grocking  
>  Secretario Administrativo

Harry pestañeó una vez y después se sentó en su cama, apretó su cara entre las manos y leyó nuevamente ambas cartas. De alguna forma que ni siquiera esperaba atisbar estaba a minutos de convertirse en el próximo Señor Black. Una risa histérica escapo de sus labios y no fue capaz de contenerla hasta que un estallido sonó en su cuarto. Allí en medio de su habitación estaba Kreacher, lívido y tenso, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos entrecerrados en una furia poco velada.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pararse y protestar cuando el elfo tronó los dedos y un segundo después yacía en medio del suelo lustroso y oscuro de Gringotts.

El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de Kreacher, que ahora lo miraba desde varios metros de distancia, un duende vestido con un elegante traje con botones dorados (sin duda oro) y él, que aún estaba en el suelo.

— Señor Potter, o futuro Señor Black. — dijo con una leve inclinación el duende mirándolo con una ligera diversión.

Harry se incorporó rápidamente y se sacudió los pantalones, que recién notaba eran lo pillamos viejos, muy viejos de Dudley, descoloridos y con patrón de cocodrilos. Tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad Harry hizo caso omiso de su inapropiada vestimenta miró al duende.

— ¿Usted es Barhook? — el duende asintió y le indicó seguirle por el despiertico pasillo hasta una cámara mucho más grande y oscura. Harry nunca había visto esa parte del banco y sólo estaba suponiendo que en realidad se encontraban en Gringotts.

— Es una lástima que no podemos hablar antes, señor Potter, ahora hay muchas cosas que hacer. — comenzó hablar rápidamente el duende, dando los pasos más largos que sus estrechas piernas le permitían.

— Lo siento, no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en el Señor Black. — dijo Harry, mirando el lugar reticentemente y notando que Kreacher aun los seguías unos metros atrás.

— Entiendo, por su puesto. — dijo Barhook, girándose y asintiendo mientras miraba al mago.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Harry, mientras que algo de tensión escapada de su cuerpo.

— Claro, lamentablemente no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer. — suspiró el duende.

Harry lo miró confundido e iba a comenzar una ronda de preguntas cuando un ruido ronco sonó a su espalda. El duende le dio una última mirada compasiva y cuando Harry se giró para enfrentar lo que sea que estaba allí ahogó un grito. Tenía en frente a una criatura, con cierta forma femenina mezclada con características bestiales. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una maraña de pelo que caía hacia adelante y sus piernas eran las de un león (aunque solo tenía dos) mientras que sus manos eran largas garras oscuras y sinuosas.

Otro rugido y la criatura se abalanzó hacia él.

Él esquivó apenas el ataque de la bestia y palpó su bolsillo en busca de su varita. Por su puesto su pantalón ni siquiera tenía bolsillos y un instante después recordó que su varita estaba sobre la mesita junto a su cama. La bestia iba a embestirlo, avanzando sobre manos y piernas mientras que en medio del pelo oscuro y enredado podía ver dientes largos y colmillos aún más grandes. Harry no tenía idea de qué criatura era ésta, o por qué estaba ahí tratando de matarlo, pero debía hacer algo pronto.

Corrió por la cámara, la bestia siempre a pocos metros de él. Ni Barhook ni Kreacher estaban por ningún lado y tampoco había cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como un arma. Luego de unos pocos minutos los días de inanición estaban cobrándole la pasada a su energía y trastabilló en medio de la cámara cayendo pesadamente al suelo. La bestia saltó sobre él, apuntando directamente al cuello con sus fauces expuestas.

Harry rodó apenas escapando por unos metros y rápidamente golpeó a la fiera antes de que ésta pudiera atacarlo nuevamente. Era mucho más fuerte que él y no le costó más que unos minutos de forcejeo estampar contra el suelo al muchacho escuálido. Harry luchó y golpeo a la bestia con todas sus fuerzas en un frenesí de adrenalina, pero cada golpe que le asestaba la criatura era diez veces peor que el anterior.

Al final sos puños cayeron y aceptó los golpes, la furia se lavó y cerró los ojos mientras la bestia gruñía y rugía. Podía sentir nítidamente como las garras se clavaban en su pecho y simplemente tomó las muñecas de la bestia, sorprendentemente delicadas para la fuerza que mostraban, y abrió los ojos. Sus lentes se habían perdido mucho antes y solo era capaz de ver la silueta difusa de los dientes y sentir el caliente aliento de su respiración golpeándole el rosto.

Los esfuerzos de la criatura mitigaron y en algún momento que no podía distinguir se había apoyado contra se pecho mientras los rugidos se transformaban en un ligero ronroneo. Si hubiera sido capaz de algo más que sentir dolor estaría muy desconcertado.

Las garras se encerraron sobre su maltratada camisa y tiraron de ella en busca de atención y cuando Harry miró hacia abajo se encontró con dos de ojos de ninfa, increíblemente azules y grandes. Una parte de su cabeza se preguntó como una bestia capaz de una furia tan intensa podía poseer ojos tan puros y claros. Una o dos veces (tal vez más) le habían dicho que sus ojos no eran capaces de esconder nada, y si bien siempre despidió ese comentario como algo absurdo, aunque aparentemente posible, ésta era la primera vez que podía llegar a entender lo que significaba.

_Ella_ había luchado para demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Su fuerza y su esencia. Era implacable, tenas y muy fuerte, pero también delicada y ágil. Caprichosa e inocente. Sádica y amorosa. Ella era la esencia de la casa Black, su guardián y la manifestación física de su poder y lo había aceptado como su Señor.

Los ojos azules se cerraron y una de sus garras se clavó insidiosamente en su pecho. Quiso detenerla, pero ella le gruñó por lo bajo y unos segundos después, de alguna forma, había atravesado su piel sin romperla (aunque eso no lo hacía menos doloroso) y Harry se arqueó hacia la criatura mientras ésta desaparecida desvaneciéndose en el aire, las volutas de humo oscuro y denso.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos. Barhook estaba a su lado y Kreacher le pasó rápidamente una copa con vino que se apresuró a ver. Sentía hambre y sed como no lo había tenido en semanas.

— Estamos muy felices que haya sobrevivido, Señor Black. — El duende le sonreía, de tal forma que hubiera sido benigna en cualquier otra persona salvo quizás Voldemort. — Supongo que usted estaría de acuerdo con que habláramos ahora.

Harry se sentó, recién notando que estaba sobre una cama, con doseles y sabanas de seda oscura.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Harry sin vacilación. Barhook no contestó y se limitó a mirar a Kreacher.

— En las habitaciones propias del Señor Black, amo. — respondió Kreacher, sonando casi educado, casi.

— ¿En Grimmauld Place? — preguntó Harry, prácticamente saltando hacia el elfo. Lu hubiera hecho de no estar enredado entre sabanas.

— Por supuesto que no. — espetó Kreacher, mirándolo indignado y Harry se relajó un ápice. No estaba seguro de qué iba hacer si la Orden se enteró de que él estaba allí, que se había convertido en el Señor de la Casa Black y que además había un duende con él… se suponía que el lugar estaba bajo _Fidelius_ por una razón: por ejemplo, para que no entraran extraños potencialmente peligrosos. — Es un sacrilegio que los traidores y los sangres sucias se paseen libremente en la Ancestral Casa Black. Jamás llevaría al amo allí. Ésta es otra de las propiedades que la familia posee en Inglaterra, Noson Canvas. — explicó Kreacher mientras Harry lo mirada, decidiendo si debía defender a sus amigos o agradecerle a Kreacher su consideración… aunque no por las razones correctas.

Al final se limitó a mirar nuevamente a Barhook, tenían mucho que hablar. Desconcierto era lo primera en la lista de sus emociones actuales, y necesitaba hacer algo con eso o iba a repetir el ataque de furia que tuvo en la oficina de Dumbledore ahí mismo.

— ¿Hay una forma de poder revertir _esto_? —preguntó Harry, esperando sonar firme y no desesperado.

— Es una situación muy compleja en la que se encuentra señor Black. — contestó el duende, sin vacilar al decir su _nuevo título_. — Debe entender que usted ya ha sido aceptado por la Casa como su Señor, eso es algo irreversible a menos que se gane su completa desaprobación.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — inquirió Harry, sentándose rectamente y escuchando con atención. Agarrándose de un clavo ardiente.

— Todas las antiguas Casas mágicas siguen alguna doctrina. La Ancestral Casa Black no es diferente, ella considera la obligación con la familia como la más importante. Yo no soy un experto, pero no le recomendaría desafiar su poder, ya ha visto lo que puede hacer. — Barhook le dio una larga mirada y continuó. — Estoy consciente de que usted no está cómodo en esta situación, Señor Black, pero lo mejor que puede hacer es trabajar proactivamente en aceptar la situación; si se resiste las consecuencias pueden ser muy graves.

Harry se mantuvo callado, mirando sus manos. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y simplemente aceptar esta nueva imposición. Él no quería ser el señor de la casa Black ¡él no quería ser el Señor de nada! Pero evidentemente no tendría ayuda de parte de Barhook para hacer algo al respecto. Bueno, no es como si aguan vez tuvo ayuda importante del algún adulto. Se abstuvo de bufar y miró al duende cuando éste llamó su atención.

— Si usted está de acuerdo, una persona lo espera abajo para arreglar los últimos detalles de su herencia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Harry no puedo evitar retroceder sobre la cama, la última vez tuvo que hacer algo respecto a esta extraña herencia casi lo habían matado (de nuevo).

— El Sr Leonard Wallace es un delegado de la familia Black, amo. Su familia ha trabajado para los Black desde hace doscientos años. — Explicó Kreacher, que en algún momento había salido y ahora aparecía llevando una serie de ropas para Harry.

— ¿Y por qué está aquí? — Barhook le dio una mirada aburrida y se levantó de la silla para salir.

— Me imagino que tal vez porque usted es el primer Lord oficialmente aceptado desde Orión Black en 1946. — y después de eso el duende salió dejándolo con un, ansioso por prepararlo, Kreacher.

— El amo debe arreglarse, ya fue suficientemente malo presentarse frente a la Ancestral Casa en harapos. — Harry hubiera discutido, pero ni siquiera él podía defender lo viejos piyamas de Dudley, y además la perspectiva de un baño caliente no le molestaba tanto.

Así fue como veinte minutos después bajó a la planta baja, vistiendo un traje negro y el cabello casi domesticado por Kreacher. Enserio había tratado de escapar, pero el elfo podía ser tenaz cuando se lo proponía. Pero se olvidó rápidamente de su apariencia cuando salió al pasillo y notó que esta mansión (porque no había ninguna posibilidad de llamarla simplemente “casa”) era muy diferente a Grimmauld Place, pero manteniendo cierta esencia. Era mucho más amplia y se veía considerablemente menos maltratada. La decoración seguía siendo lúgubre en el mejor de los casos, pero debió de haber estado expuestas a menos magia oscura porque no era incomoda… ¿o tal vez su percepción estaba cambiando?

Cuando bajó el último peldaño de la escalera se encontró con un hombre que tal vez sería de la generación de la profesora McGonagall. No era demasiado alto y su cabello ya se veía adelgazado en su frente y era completamente blanco. Levaba lentes cuadrados y un traje formal de verde muy oscuro. A simple vista no parecía un mal sujeto, o alguien relacionado de alguna forma con los Black. Parecía el tío bonachón de alguien en realidad.

Harry se quedó unos segundos esperando que el hombre dijese algo, pero al parecer no había conocido la identidad del heredero ya que sus ojos viajaron repetidamente desde su cara hasta directamente su cicatriz.

— ¡Vaya! Es un verdadero honor y toda una sorpresa conocerlo al fin, Señor Black. — dijo por fin el hombre, Wallace según lo llamó Barhook. Hizo una garbosa reverencia mientras Harry solo lo miraba incómodo.

— Usted debe ser Leonard Wallace. — el hombre asintió con una sonrisa amena y Harry permitió relajarse un poco, solo esperaba tener que seguir ninguna formalidad. — Podría llamarme Harry por favor, no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto todavía.

— Por supuesto Harry. Compresible. Y es mi trabajo ayudarlo a pasar lo esta transición lo más fácilmente posible. Si no le importa, podría acompañarme a salón principal. Hay algo que quiero mostrarle. — Harry asintió y por una serie de pasillos llegaron a una gran sala, con ventanales cubiertos de cortinas oscuras y candelabros llenos de telaraña. — Ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien ha pisado este lugar. — comentó Wallace, agitando su varita y deshaciéndose de la mayoría del polvo. Otro movimiento más y los candelabros se prendieron.

— Usted no entiende, estoy seguro que hay otra persona que puede hacerse cargo de este… título mejor que yo. Debe haber algún tipo de equivocación. — suspiró Harry mirando su entorno, el salón a su alrededor debió ser impresionantes décadas antes, pero en ese momento era solo espeluznante. Wallace se detuvo y volteó mirándolo seriamente.

— No hay ninguna equivocación, Harry. — y si hubo una pausa antes de su nombre Harry no lo notó. — La Casa jamás lo habría aceptado si alguien más apto existiera. Además, usted ya estaba entre los candidatos, siendo el heredero principal. — añadió lentamente, evaluando la reacción de Harry.

— No entiendo ¿A qué se refiere con _candidatos_?

— Bueno, existen tres de ellos. Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, quien lleva la sangre Black por parte de su madre. Luego estaba Nymphadora Tonks, hija de Ted y Andrómeda Tonks. Habiendo su madre sido repudiada había muy pocas posibilidades de que hubiera sido elegida. — comento casualmente Wallace.

— ¿Entonces porque no fue elegido Malfoy? Él parece una mejor opción. — protestó Harry, si tenía que hablar _bien_ de Malfoy para deshacer ese lio era un pequeño precio a pagar.

— Bueno, naturalmente porque la Casa Malfoy también necesita un heredero y la Casa Black es demasiado posesiva para _compartir_. Aunque esa es una especulación, en lo personal creo que la casa lo eligió a usted sobre el joven señor Malfoy ya usted supera su poder.

— ¿Y todo esto porque soy ahijado de Sirius Black? — Harry se echó sobre un sofá cubierto con un manto blanco y lleno de polvo que se levantó cuando cayó en él, no me importaba realmente y Wallace se deshizo del polvo apenas con una oscilación de su varita.

— Es una de las razones, sí. — respondió parcamente Wallace y volvió su vista a la pared frente a Harry.

— ¿Y cuáles son las otras? — Harry se sentó rectamente y estudio al hombre, tal vez era su imaginación, pero ahora podía ver cierta tensión sobre sus hombros.

— El poder es importante para la Casa Black, pero más que nada se valora la sangre.

— No entiendo. Malfoy y Nymphadora Tonks llevan sangre Black, pero yo no, como puedo ser un mejor heredero si a la Casa le importa tanto. — espetó Harry, frustrado y cansado de no llegar a ninguna parte y menos aún, atisbar una salida de esta situación.

— Es cierto, es imposible que la Casa lo hubiera aceptado de no tener sangre Black en sus venas, Señor.

— Y yo no la tengo, mi padre era un Potter y mi madre una hija de muggles.

— ¿Realmente está seguro de eso?

— ¿Qué insinúa? — Wallace no respondió y solo miró la pared donde un gran cuadro permanecía oculto bajo un manto blanco.

— Su padrino era un hombre con muchas debilidades, las mujeres encabezaban la lista. — dijo sin mayor alteración y Harry no espero un segundo en saltar sobre él, deseando tener su varita en la mano. No importaba, usaría sus puños si era necesario.

— Nunca repitas algo así de nuevo. — susurró bajo y lívido, apenas a diez centímetros del rostro del otro mago.

— No estoy tratando de ofenderlo Señor, solo busco una explicación al igual que usted. — respondió tranquilamente el hombre, sin mover ningún músculo más que los de su boca. 

— ¡Eso es ridículo así que ni siquiera lo insinué!

— Entiendo su malestar… Harry, pero hay una forma de disipar cualquier duda y usted está tan seguro no le importará comprobar. — Harry lo miró, sintiendo que iba directo a la trampa de un reptil, pero sin muchas opciones al respecto.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Wallace lo miró y luego caminó hasta el cuadro, tomó el extremo del manto y con un movimiento fluido lo quitó rápidamente. Detrás de él se escondía un tapiz muy similar al que Harry vio en Grimmauld Place, pero más grande y con muchas más conexiones. Este cuadro también tenía nombres tachados y quemados, pero mostraban los hijos que habían tenido los repudiados de la familia.

— Este árbol genealógico muestra a todos los Black hasta la anterior generación de sangre. Es un tapiz mucho más completo del que se encuentra en Grimmauld Place. — Harry no dijo que ya sabía eso y esperó a que Wallace le dijera de que se trataba la prueba. — Pero no fue actualizado desde la muerte de Orión Black en 1979, por lo tanto, el único candidato que aparece allí es Nymphadora Tonks. — y así era, estaba debajo del nombre quemado de su madre Andrómeda. — Usted podría actualizarlo y comprobar si aparece en el tapiz, es así de sencillo.

— ¿Y qué se necesita para eso? — pregunto reticente Harry, mientras se acercaba un paso.

— El lema de la familia y una gota de su sangre.

— Sabe, la última vez que le di mi sangre a alguien las cosas no salieron bien. — dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos sin intenciones de cooperar. Él no iba a renunciar ni una gota de sangre luego de saber lo poderosa que era esa magia. Gracias a la sangre él estaba seguro en la casa de sus tíos, pero también gracias a su sangre había ayudado a revivir a Voldemort.

— Es compresible su reticencia señor, pero usted no debe temer ningún mal en esta casa. Desde el momento en que se convirtió en su Señor no permitirá que ningún mal le dañe. — Harry sólo lo miró poco convencido y Wallace suspiró. — Si a usted le satisface estoy de acuerdo a darle un juramente por mi magia que ni hay ningún motivo ulterior para el uso de su sangre.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y lo consideró. Si realmente por una gota de su sangre podía deshacerse de este lio estaba dispuesto hacerlo. Pero ¿si Wallace tenía razón? ¡No! Eso era imposible, Sirius consideraba a su padre un hermano y su madre sería aún más incapaz de algo así.

— Acepto. — dijo Harry y el hombre sostuvo con ceremonia su varita y recitó:

— Juro por mi magia que no hay motivo mayor o ulterior para el uso de la sangre de Harry James Potter, actual Señor de la Casa Black, más que el que le he informado. — su varita brilló pálidamente y la magia se asentó dejando una sensación de vacío a su alrededor. Luego de un instante Wallace invocó un estilete de plata y con una sonrisa tranquila se lo tendió a Harry.

La magia seguía funcionando por lo que Wallace debe haberle dicho la verdad. Harry aceptó el estilete reticentemente y se acercó un par de pasos al tapiz.

— ¿Usted conoce el lema de la familia?

— Sí, aunque mi francés no es muy bueno. — Wallace no dijo nada y Harry dudo un segundo hasta que después de una respiración profunda se pinchó el dedo con el estilete y cuando salió la primera gota de sangre tocó el tapiz. — _Toujours Pur_. — dijo esmerándose en la pronunciación y una chispa de energía paso a través de su brazo hasta el tapiz. Las ramas dibujadas en tinta volvieron a la vida de pronto y nuevos nombres comenzaron a aparecer.

Debajo de Narcisa y Lucius, justo en el medio estaba ahora el nombre de Draco Malfoy y debajo del nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange también se había formado una rama. Él ni siquiera lo miró, sentía nauseas de solo ver el nombre de esa mujer allí. Otra mirada rápida sobre el tapiz y su nombre no estaba por ningún lado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volvió a mirar a Wallace.

— Lo ve, mi nombre no está y Sirius no tiene ningún hijo. — dijo Harry mientras Wallace estudiaba detenidamente el tapiz.

— En realidad, su cumpleaños es el 31 de Julio de 1980 ¿no es cierto, señor? — la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero Harry asintió después de un segundo. — Entonces me _temo_ que no hay ningún error. —y antes de que Harry pudiera decir alguna cosa Wallace le señalo el nombre justo debajo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

**✭**  
**Hydrus Pollux Black**  
**1980 - ——**

— Es imposible. — espetó Harry, retrocediendo dos pasos de la impresión. — Ese ni siquiera es mi nombre. — las rodillas le temblaban como si el suelo fuera a desmoronarse bajo él.

— Debe aceptar que el hecho de que compartan la misma fecha de nacimiento es muy sospechoso. Y, además — siguió Wallace, más seguro que hace un instante. — Esta estrella sobre el nombre indica quien es el Señor Black.

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No hay ninguna maldita forma de que mi nombre sea Hydrus Pollux Black y menos aún que mi madre sea Bellatrix Lestrange! — gritó lívidamente Harry y un jarrón al otro lado de la habitación explotó. Para crédito de Wallace, el hombre ni siquiera pestañeó.

Ante la posibilidad de lanzarse al tapiz y hacerlo trizas y salir corriendo Harry eligió la segunda opción y dejó el salón antes de que su delegado pudiera moverse.


	2. Capítulo 2

La antigua mansión Black parecía interminable y una parte lejana de la mente de Harry le recordó en un susurro asustado, que sonaba muy similar a él mismo antes de ir a Hogwarts, que ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de Gran Bretaña se encontrada. Demasiado saturado de las últimas revelaciones sólo silencio esa voz y siguió corriendo por el interminable pasillo del primer piso, hasta subir otro piso, y luego otro, mientras seguía corriendo. Al final dejó atrás las paredes tapizadas de finos patrones y decoradas con cuadros y candelabros antiguos para subir por una escalera en caracol con paredes de piedra y tan sólo iluminada por la mortecina luz que entraba por las barbacanas. El final de su carrera desembocó en la parte más alta de una torre, un ático polvoriento solo protegido del moho y otras plagas por la magia ancestral.

Demasiado agitado y exhausto para inmutarse por el polvo y las arañas correteando, Harry se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso y miró a su alrededor. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero en ese momento no era importante, toda su cabeza estaba tratando de embolsar la información que le dio Wallace y tirarla muy lejos, en los recónditos oscuros de su mente, para el aparente olvido.

Pero no podía.

Era imposible cuando cada vez que lo intentaba la escalofriante cara de Bellatrix aparecía en su mente, sonriente y maniática. ¿Esa… esa _cosa_ era su madre? Era imposible, impensable. Debía haber un error ¡Todo era un amorfo y grotesco error, como la sonrisa de esa mujer! Metió su cabeza entre las rodillas y todo su cuerpo se sentía frio y desgastado, demasiado exhausto incluso para haber corrido tanto. Debía estar arruinando las finas ropas que le dio Kreacher, pero qué importaba, ni siquiera eran suyas.

Salvo que sí. Ahora eran suyas, al igual que esa mansión, Grimmauld Place y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

¿Qué diablos iba hacer ahora? ¿Cómo les explicaría esto a sus amigos cuando ni siquiera podía pensar en ello?

— ¿Quién está ahí? — dijo una voz imperativamente, aunque demasiado pueril. Aun así, Harry salto sobre sus pies y sus manos buscaron su varita, solo para recordar que no la llevaba consigo por enésima vez. Miró hacia todos lados y en un rincón encontró una figura traslucida y descolorida. Su pulso se aceleró todavía más hasta que lo reconoció como un fantasma… el fantasma de un niño.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Harry, dando un paso tentativo hacia delante. El chico tendría a lo sumo ocho años y su figura flotaba inmóvil en una esquina.

— Yo he preguntado primero. — el fantasma cruzó los brazos y miró a Harry de una forma que le recordaba a Malfoy cuando tenía once años, en retrospectiva era muy cómico ese psuedo imperialismo mal simulado.

Harry suspiró, la tensión había dejado su cuerpo y estaba agotado. ¿Qué tiene de malo decirle su nombre a un fantasma?

— Harry Potter. — el fantasma se acercó, aun reticente, pero con un aire de curiosidad velado.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? — Harry se encogió de hombros, porque en realidad esa respuesta está más allá de él en ese momento.

— No me has dicho tu nombre aún. — él no esperaba una respuesta, pero el niño levantó la barbilla, prepotente, para presentarse.

Y la sangre de Harry se congeló en sus venas.

— Sirius Black.

Harry miró, realmente observó esta vez al niño y no podía negar que era un Black. Ojos pálidos y grises, cabello negro y ondulado, pero no es Sirius. No era su Sirius y toda la emoción que de pronto había llenado su cuerpo, como un choque eléctrico se evaporó y dejó caer su espalda contra la puerta detrás de él.

— Aun no me has dicho que estás haciendo aquí. —dijo el chico, acercándose más y él está demasiado agotado para contestarle o por lo menos intentarlo. — No pareces un Black…

— ¿Señor? ¿Harry? — llegó la voz de Wallace desde atrás de la puerta y lo reconoció inmediatamente, su voz era rica y lenta, siempre perfectamente contenida. Era exasperante y hace apenas una hora había conocido al hombre.

El fantasma no se perturbó cuando Wallace entró al ático después de que Harry se corrió del camino de la puerta. Apenas un atisbo de sorpresa pasó por los ojos del hombre cuando vio al niño y luego a Harry sentado en el piso cubierto de polvo. Un segundo después lo remplazó por aburrida desaprobación y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un ápice de satisfacción. Él no va a convertirse en remilgado, digno y decoroso sólo porque le digan que era el Señor de la Casa Black. Sería como convertirse en Malfoy, y si tuviera energía se estremecería.

— Debería descansar, Harry. Entiendo que las últimas revelaciones son…

— No voy a descansar y no voy a quedarme aquí. — le cortó Harry, levantándose y sacudiéndose sin cuidado el polvo. — Tengo que volver a Private Drive. — añadió esperando sonar decidido.

— Supongo que allí es donde vive con sus parientes Muggles. — dijo Wallace, tan cerrado e ilegible como una ostra. — Debe saber que no hay un lugar más seguro para usted ahora que la Casa Black.

Harry iba a protestar, pero cualquier argumente murió en su garganta. Él estaba seguro en Private Drive gracias a la sangre de su madre… la sangre del sacrificio de Lilly ¿Pero era ella su madre? Todo era un misterio ahora. Necesitaba hablar unas cuantas cosas con Wallace si quería aclarar por lo menos lo más urgente: quien eran sus padres. Luego estaba el asunto de Private Drive. Siendo sincero él no estaba ansioso por volver allí pero tampoco quería quedarse en… dónde sea que estuviera ahora. Pasó sus manos húmedas de sudor frío por la cara y soltó un suspiro.

— Necesito que me digas algunas cosas. — dijo Harry, después de varios minutos de mutismo.

— Sería más cómodo que habláramos en la biblioteca. — respondió el hombre después de asentir. — No está lejos. Si me sigue, por favor.

Y Harry lo hizo, medio ausente y sin percatarse que el fantasma iba pocos metros detrás de él.

El lugar no se parecía en nada a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas pesadas de color verde Slytherin y borgoña mientras que las numerosas estanterías que cubrían la pared estaban hechas de madera caoba, rica y tallada laboriosamente. Esparcidos en el centro de la sala estaban varios sillones que Wallace limpio rápidamente usando su magia. Harry dejó su inspección para más tarde y se sentó en uno de ellos mientras Wallace lo imitaba.

— Antes de empezar me gustaría decir que su ascendencia resultó una sorpresa también para mí. — dijo Wallace, siempre en perfecta calma.

Harry recordó sus primeras suposiciones sobre Sirius y su madre… Casi hubiera preferido que tenga razón. El dolor tal vez hubiera sido el mismos, o peor, pero por lo menos no se sentiría atrapado en un universo diferente. De nuevo apareció en su cabeza el rostro de Bellatrix. ¿Cómo eso era posible? Él no iba a creerlo, se necesitaría de mucho más que un estúpido tapiz para convencerlo de una sandez así.

— Sinceramente no puede creer en eso. Es imposible que ella sea mi madre. — dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello. Una jaqueca parecía a instantes de aparecer y hacer todo más difícil.

— Entiendo su renuencia Harry, pero el tapiz nunca se ha esquivado antes.

— Bueno, nadie sobrevivió a una maldición asesina antes y aquí estoy. — espetó Harry y Wallace sólo lo miró por lo que parecieron varios minutos.

— Si bien me gustaría darle cierto margen para que usted se adapte. — dijo al fin Wallace, cruzando las piernas y de pronto dándole su máxima atención. — Es fundamental aclarar la situación actual lo antes posible, para su mejor comprensión. 

— ¿Y qué sugieres?

— Gringotts dispone de la mejor prueba de linaje. Si usted va a llevar formalmente las funciones de la familia tendrá que hacerse cargo de las arcas que se depositan en el banco y para eso deberá pasar por la prueba de legitimidad de los duendes. — explicó Wallace. — Pero para eso es necesario entregarles algo de su sangre también, los duendes comprobarán su alcurnia y podrán decirle sin margen de error quiénes son sus padres.

Harry se había desplazado hasta tener la columna completamente apoyada en el respaldo del sofá mientras escuchaba. No estaba seguro en confiar en los duendes, pero por lo menos sabía que ellos pocas veces se inmiscuían en los asuntos de los magos y esperaba que su sangre no les sirviera para mucho más que esa prueba. Sabía que estaba desesperado, pero no podía evitarlo y después de pensarlo por medio minuto asintió.

— Quiero hacer esto lo antes posible.

— Si está de acuerdo podemos salir ahora. Un traslador nos dejará en el Callejón Diagon. — respondió Wallace y Harry ignoró el giro que dio su estómago al recordar los trasladores mágicos y su experiencia con ellos. — Y también sería prudente hacer algo con su apariencia, si usted no se opone. — añadió Wallace y un nuevo peso se añadió en el estómago de Harry. Voldemort estaba detrás de él, casi lo había olvidado.

El traslador que usaron fue un simple paraguas negro que Wallace llamó con un _Accio_. Algo reticente pero decidido a terminar de una vez con eso, Harry tocó el mango del paraguas junto con Wallace y apenas un instante después ellos aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon. Harry llevaba una túnica larga y oscura con una capucha encantada para esconder sus rasgos bajo una sombra espesa y Wallace a su lado, se apresuró a atrapar su codo cuando después de usar el traslador Harry casi cayó en medio de la calle.

— Gracias. — suspiró Harry, pensando que lo próximo que debía hacer era aprender a aterrizar después de las apariciones.

— No es ningún problema. Por aquí.

Harry aprovechó el trayecto para observar como las cosas se estaban desarrollando, hace un mes no sabía nada del mundo mágico y esperaba sinceramente que sus temores fueran infundados, pero era visible a simple vista que las cosas ya no eran como habían sido tan solo un año antes. Había mucho menos magos y brujas por las calles y seguramente cuando cayera la noche no habría ninguna figura por allí. Los negocios estaban casi todos vacíos y había un aire oprimido en general.

El único lugar que parecía tan ajetreado como de costumbre era Gringotts, aunque ellos no tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que Barhook fue hasta ellos. Era sin duda un duende muy inusual.

— Tengo que admitir que esto es rápido. — dijo Barhook, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Al señor Black le gustaría actualizar las Arcas. — respondió simplemente Wallace sin inmutarse bajo la sonrisa creciente del duende o la mirada ceñuda de Harry.

— Por supuesto. Sígame Señor Black. — Harry suspiró exasperado ¿era necesario llamarlo de esa forma? Pero se abstuvo de protestar esperando salir de esto rápidamente y rezando para que todo sea un monumental error.

Ellos fueron hasta otra habitación, donde solo había una mesa y un amplio pergamino sobre ella. Barhook la rodeó hasta estar en frente de ambos magos y saco de un cajón una navaja muy bien trabajada de hoja plateada y empuñadura de oro. A Harry le recordaba vagamente a la espada de Gryffindor, pero dejó esa información a un lado cuando Barhook comenzó hablar.

— Verá, el procedimiento es muy sencillo, aunque puede ser un tanto extenuante. — dijo el duende, dejando la navaja sobre el pergamino. — Debe hacer un corte que traviese la palma izquierda y dejar que la sangre fluya hasta que su línea genealógica se cruce con el anterior Lord.

— ¿Y si eso no sucede? — pregunto Harry, porque si sus padres eran James y Lilly Potter su linaje jamás cruzaría con el de Sirius.

— Bueno, si es así me temo que usted le dará su sangre al pergamino hasta perder el conocimiento, pero… — el duende abrió otro cajón y sacó un pequeño frasco, una poción. — Tenemos una reposición de sangre si eso sucede. — dijo con un intentó de sonrisa tranquilizadora y Harry resopló.

En fin ¿Qué opción tenía? Ya había hecho todo el camino hasta aquí.

— Terminemos con esto de una vez. — espetó y tomó la navaja luego de que Barhook la deslizara hasta su alcance.

En un primer momento se asombró del filo que tenía y si bien atravesarse la palma con un corte como ese no fue placentero el filo había hecho su camino limpiamente sobre su piel. Como un bisturí. Cuando la sangre inundo su mano la colocó sobre el pergamino e inmediatamente líneas sinuosas de rojo carmesí comenzaron a dibujarse en él. Era hipnotizaste y por un momento olvido cuál era su verdadero propósito hasta que Wallace habló.

— Los nombres están comenzando a formarse.

Harry se apoyó más cerca de la mesa y miro hipnotizado como en el rojo de su sangre aparecía el primer nombre.

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

Su cuerpo se volvió frío de repente y aunque intento quitar su mano del pergamino, como si éste quemara, ésta estaba firmemente pegada a él.

— Debe ser un error. — masculló.

— No hay ningún error. — respondió Barhook, con un tono tranquilo y pausado, viendo casi aburridamente como más nombres iban apareciendo.

— Pero no aparece el nombre del padre… — comentó en ese momento Wallace y los ojos de Harry abandonaron la cara del duende para mirar nuevamente el pergamino. — Un hechizo muy poderoso debe estar escondiéndolo. — murmuró para sí mismo.

— Si eso es posible, que mi madre sea… _ella_ también debe ser un error. — quiso creer Harry, mirando casi suplicante a Wallace y Barhook.

— Hay ritos antiguos y poderosos que pueden ocultar la paternidad, pero es imposible engañar de esa forma al pergamino. — explico Barhook. — Ha sido usado y perfeccionado por más de mil años por nosotros, los duendes, y jamás ha fallado.

Harry quiso protestar, pero comenzaba a sentirse demasiado cansado y débil. Mirando nuevamente el pergamino encontró que habían aparecido varios nombres más.

Los padres de Bellatrix, Cygnus y Druella Black. Luego se conectaba a la hermana de Cygnus y madre de Sirius, Walburga y su marido Orión, quien había sido el anterior Señor de la Casa Black.

De pronto fue capaz de alejarse de la mesa y cayó pesadamente a una silla a su espalda que estaba seguro no había estado ahí un segundo antes. Teniendo en cuenta que Wallace tenía la varita alzada en la mano lo más probable era que el hombre la había transfigurado. Una parte de Harry estaba impresionada por sus reflejos.

— Aquí señor, beba la poción. — pidió rápidamente el hombre colocando bajo su boca el frasco y Harry no perdió el tiempo en beber.

Su cabeza giraba por lo que parecieron horas hasta que en algún momento fue capaz de levantarla sin sentir nauseas.

— No es posible. No es mi madre. — fue lo primero que dijo. Una parte en su interior estaba desesperada por creer que era un engaño, o por lo menos por fingir porque ¿Cuánto más podía negarlo? ¿Necesitaba que Bellatrix apareciera y lo confirmara? Harry se estremeció de solo pensarlo y las náuseas volvieron. La mano cálida y pesada de Wallace se posó en su hombro y sería tranquilizador si la presencia del hombre no fuera resultado directo de su actual dilema.

Se la sacudió y de pronto no pudo parar de reír histéricamente, porque era hilarante, risible, lo más ridículo que había imaginado en su vida.

¡Su madre estada viva y era la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo!

— Sólo faltaría que Voldemort sea mi padre. — dijo entre risas y las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

Se detuvo abruptamente, sin percatarse de la sacudida que dieron Wallace y Barhook al escuchar el nombre innombrable, porque podía ser verdad. Mierda, era muy factible teniendo en cuenta lo trastornaba que estaba Bellatrix. De pronto la bilis le subió a la garganta, las náuseas aplastaron su estómago y de todo fue demasiado. Harry cerró los ojos y cayó a un lado.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos estaba de nuevo en el dormitorio de la mansión Black, registro eso vagamente mientras que otra parte de su cabeza reconocía dos puntos cruciales. Uno, su vida era una enorme mentaría. La profecía era solo la punta de iceberg, un ápice de los secretos que lo rodeaban y que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Dos, se sentía muy mal. Su cuerpo había sido engullido por una sensación intermitente de frio y calor, además de alicaído y adolorido. La sensación le trajo la reminiscencia de aquellos días, hace muchos años, que podía pasar días encerrado en su armario sin ver la luz del sol. Tenía fiebre y mucha teniendo en cuenta que apenas si podía moverse y toda la habitación giraba de forma extraña a su alrededor.

Tenía que salir de ahí. La cama era muy caliente y las mantas parecían querer asfixiarlo con su peso. Sus rodillas por poco se doblaron cuando logró ponerse de pie y medio arrastrándose y prendiéndose de los muebles llegó a una de las puertas. Era un baño y aunque hubiera preferido encontrarse con el pasillo para salir de ahí una vez por todas, era mejor que nada. Se lavó el rostro con abundante agua del grifo esperando despertar de esa pesadilla o por lo menos deshacerse de la pesadez que lo envolvía, pero por supuesto no tuvo suerte, y luego de tambalearse se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete.

Era un mal día, muy malo.

Cuando despertó nuevamente le dolía el cuello, pero ese era el menor de los problemas. Si antes tenía calor ahora se estaba congelando y podía sentir como la fiebre había aumentado a niveles peligroso. No entendía que estaba sucediendo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde estaba. Luego de varios segundos y de fracasar al ponerse de pie recordó que estaba en una de las propiedades de los Black, y que por asares del destino ahora era suya. Se arrastró para salir del baño y se hizo un ovillo sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Quiso gritar por alguien, pero su voz salió ahogada y el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones. Estaba muy seguro que iba a morirse en los próximos cinco minutos y solo le restaba uno hasta perder la conciencia.

— Patético, realmente. — Harry miró sobre él y en encontró al niño fantasma, flotando perezosamente sobre su cuerpo. Lo miró suplicante y trató de modular _ayúdame,_ aunque su voz nunca salió. Sirius sólo lo miró con ojos sin brillo y grises.

Harry pensó que esto iba a ser lo último que vería antes de que el fantasma desapareciera en una voluta de humo blanquecino y poco después se deslizó nuevamente a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Sentía como si su vida se estaba transformando en una serie de discontinuos momentos de vigilia que iban empeorando cada vez que despertaba. Lo primero que vio fue la expresión preocupada de Wallace sobre su rostro, también notó que estaba nuevamente sobre la cama, tapado hasta el cuello, y que sobre su frente había un paño frio.

— Usted debe tener mucha suerte de que lo hayamos encontrado rápidamente, unos minutos más y la fiebre comenzaría a dañar sus órganos. — dijo Wallace más tranquilo.

— No entiendo que está sucediendo… — masculló Harry, no se había enfermado de esta forma desde que había sido muy pequeño.

— He estado pensando que sus _padres adoptivos_ habrían tomado medidas para esconder su identidad. — comenzó a decir el hombre, midiendo cada reacción de Harry. Él no apreciaba que llamara a James y Lilly _padres adoptivos_ y estaba seguro que lo que seguía no la iba a gustar, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para discutir. — Se dé buena fuente que James era muy talentoso en la transfiguración y que se madre fue la mejor pocionista de su generación, probablemente trabajaron juntos para esconder su apariencia.

— ¿Quieres decir que yo ni siquiera sé cómo me veo? — inquirió Harry, apretando la manta entre sus manos y deseando poder lanzar algo.

— Soy un sanador, y cuando examiné su cuerpo para encontrar el origen de la fiebre encontré que tiene como una segunda piel un hechizo _glamour_ muy fuerte, probablemente ligado a su cuerpo por una poción. — Harry sólo escuchó, demasiado impresionado para hacer algo más que mantener su boca abierta. — Hasta el momento el hechizo había sido aceptado plenamente por su núcleo mágico, probablemente porque fue colocado cuando usted era un bebe. Pero luego de ser aceptado por la casa su núcleo fue modificado y ahora está atacando el _glamour_.

Harry sabía que Wallace estaba esperando que dijera algo, pero seguía demasiado conmocionado. ¡Él ni siquiera sabía cómo se veía! « _Fantástico, si el destino quería joder mi vida deberían darle un premio por su esfuerzo y creatividad_ ».

— ¿Entonces tienes que quitarlo? — suspiró Harry.

— Sí, inmediatamente. Lo que nos lleva al segundo punto… — dijo Wallace. — Para hacerlo necesitare ayuda de mi hija, o mejor dicho ella será quien lo quite. Soy un sanador, pero la transfiguración no está entre mis especialidades, Madeleine en cambio tiene una maestría en la materia.

— Y si no lo hacemos ¿qué puede suceder?

— Su magia ahora reconoce al hechizo como un agente externo que debe eliminar, he logrado suprimir su defensa, pero en este momento su magia está atada. No sería capaz de lanzar un simple _Lumos_ en esta condición _._

Harry escuchó con cierta resignación y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Estaba en una encrucijada. Dejar su magia atada o perder la apariencia que había reconocido como propia durante toda su vida. ¿Qué iban a decir sus amigos? ¿Sus profesores? Ellos siempre repetían que era la vivida imagen de James con los bellos ojos de Lilly. Ahora sabía porque el parecido era tan evidente, sus padres se habían asegurado de ello.

_Padres adoptivos._

— Yo no quiero perder mi apariencia. — contestó Harry al fin.

—Entiendo su preocupación, pero en realidad no hay opción. Su magia ya ha comenzado a carcomer el hechizo y tarde o temprano se desvanecerá.

— ¡Entonces qué diablos voy hacer!

—Hay muchas formas de alterar la apariencia que son menos peligrosas. Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento. Supongo que usted desea mantener por separado las identidades de Harry Potter y Hydrus Black.

— Por supuesto. — por no decir que él esperaba nunca asumir el nombre de Hydrus Black.

— Entonces buscaremos una forma de hacerlo, ahora debemos comenzar. Espero no le moleste que me haya tomado la libertad de llamar a Madeleine.

« _¡Por supuesto que sí!_ » quiso decir Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que Wallace había decidido desde un principio intervenir. Molió con furia sus muelas viendo al hombre salir y cuando volvió unos segundos después estaba acompañado de una mujer pequeña y rellena de mejillas redondas y cabello oscuro recogido. Tenía los ojos claros y tranquilos de Wallace además de una boca mucho más carnosa y pintada de rosa. Ella lo evaluó con igual intensidad e hizo una reverencia cuando se acercó.

— Lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias, señor Black. — dijo la mujer cuando tomó asiento en la sella que anteriormente había utilizado su padre. — Quiero asegurarle que trabajare a lo mejor de mi capacidad para ayudarlo.

— Bueno, gracias. Pero aún no decido hacer nada. — espetó Harry, dándole una mirada a Wallace. Madeleine también miró a su padre y luego volvió su atención a Harry.

— Entiendo su reticencia. Éste será un cambio abrupto, pero el hechizo ya ha comenzado a desarmarse y eso puede traer consecuencias muy graves para usted. Un hechizo de transfiguración incompleto puede provocar cambios permanentes en el cuerpo, y estos pueden ser superficiales o internos. Teniendo en cuenta lo firmemente ligado que se encuentra el hechizo tendremos suerte si solo provoca un cambio en el tono de la piel.

— ¿Cuento tiempo tenemos? — preguntó Harry con resignación, atisbando la gravedad de la situación.

— Deberíamos empezar cuanto antes. Hubiera sido recomendable comenzar cuando lo encontramos inconsciente. — dijo esta vez Wallace.

Harry lo miró y asintió, por lo menos ellos habían esperado a que este consciente para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

— De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que hay que hacer.

— Muy bien, ahora debo advertirle que el procedimiento no será cómodo. Tendremos que sujetarlo a la cama. — explicó Madeleine muy tranquila mientras Harry la miró con la boca abierta.

— ¿A qué te refieres con “ _no será muy cómodo_ ”? ¿Y por qué debes amarrarme? — preguntó Harry, queriendo inútilmente retroceder.

— Sinceramente, se sentirá como si le arranco la piel, pero es solo una sensación inducida y usted podría hacerse daño tratando de detenerlo.

— ¿Cuánta tardará? — preguntó luego de unos minutos en los que su estómago se había torcido. Sinceramente ¿Cuántas cosas terribles podían pasarle en menos de veinticuatro horas?

— Lo máximo sería unos cinco minutos. — respondió rápidamente Madeleine. — Mi padre se asegurará de que no sufra ningún daño. Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada en cuanto al dolor.

Harry suspiro y cerró los ojos. Estaba contra la espada y la pared de nuevo. Se preguntó si en algún momento iba a dejar de sentirse como si su vida era una broma para los hados.

— Terminemos con esto de una vez. — dijo al fin y Madeleine miró a su padre que asintió.

La mujer sacó su varita y con un movimiento las mantas desaparecieron y con otro sus brazos y piernas se ataron cada una a las patas de la cama. El corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía iba a travesar su pecho. Su mente estaba a un paso de comenzar a revivir aquel terrible día que Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo mientras qua la vida de Cedric fue arrebatada.

— Por favor, respire profundamente.

Madeleine estaba su lado, pero su voz sonaba muy lejos en su cabeza. Aun así, Harry hizo lo que le dijo, esperando poder tranquilizarse. No lo logró. Un instante después de eso el dolor comenzó. Era como le había dicho Madeleine solo que mucho más sucio y terrible. Creía que debía estar bañado de sangre porque su piel parecía estar extirpándose de a pequeños trozos. Una y otra vez, sin descanso para sus nervios o su garganta que había dejado de producir sonido después de los primeros minutos de haber gritado.

El nivel de dolor era comparable con el _Cruciatus,_ aunque de una naturaleza muy diferente. Esto era un fuego intenso y desgarrador mientras que el cruxio parecía interminables choques eléctricos descargados directamente a los nervios. Hubiera dado cualquier pasa para tener las manos libres y poder hacer _algo,_ pero todos sus miembros estaban inmovilizados así que solo podía sacudir la cabeza y morderse los labios.

La agonía parecía interminable y cuando se acabó a su cuerpo le llevó unos minutos dejar de temblar mientras sus nervios se seguían sacudiendo por la reminiscencia del dolor. Sintió vagamente como Wallace le daba una poción y después lo examina lanzando algunos hechizos intrincados.

Por otro lado, él estaba cansando, pero no se atrevía deslizarse en el sueño. Sentía sus peores pesadillas (la muerte de Cedric y la de su padrino) muy cerca de saltar para devorarlo. Por eso, cuando sus manos dejaron de temblar hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y se sentó a pesar de la protesta silenciosa de Wallace.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — le preguntó Madeleine.

— Terrible, pero he estado peor. — contestó con sinceridad Harry y la mujer solo se mordió los labios.

También había otro asunto con el que quería acabar rápidamente. Toda su vida era una gran farsa, tan terrible como ridícula. Empezando por el hecho de que su madre era una psicótica seguidora de Voldemort, hasta llegando al punto que no sabía cómo se veía en realidad.

— Quiero un espejo. — cualquier hueso amable y respetuoso que le quedara se había hecho polvo, así que simplemente pidió lo que quería y esperó a que Madeleine transfigurara uno.

Él lo tomó y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontró con un extraño. Si bien lo había esperado seguía siendo impresionante. Sus labios eran más gruesos y sus ojos en realidad eran azules. Su cabello era perturbadoramente parecido al de Sirius, su padrino. Por otro lado, su nariz se había hecho más pomposa en la punta y su mandíbula ahora era más estrecha. No pudo evitar pellizcarse una de las mejillas, solo para comprobar que ese irremediablemente era su rostro. Un segundo después notó que no solo su rostro había cambiado, su mano también era diferentes, aunque no podía definir los cambios tan claramente. Dedos más largos, nudillos nudosos; sus manos cuadradas y compactas ahora eran un recuerdo.

Al final de su inspección le devolvió el espejo a Madeleine y se echó sobre la cama.

— Voy a tener que encontrar una forma para esconder esto. — suspiró.


	3. Capítulo 3

No iba a dormir, se había dicho, e iba a cumplir esa promesa. Harry se sentó nuevamente y miró a padre e hija casi con aburrimiento. Estaba demasiado agotado para sentir más que una ligera molestia en este punto que ya había perdido su foco específico.

— Tengo que hacer algo con respecto a esta apariencia, y sobre mis parientes. Ellos notarán que no estoy en mi habitación tarde o temprano. — y aunque eso era cierto, Harry dudaba que a los Dursley le importe medio bledo. Pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que alertarán a Dumbledore y que todos asumirán que fue secuestrado por mortifagos.

Teniendo en cuenta su racha de suerte, no le sorprendería.

Madeleine miró pensativamente a un lado y luego de unos segundos tuvo una idea.

— Podemos atar un glamour similar a un objeto, como un anillo, que usted sea capaz de ponerse y quitarse según la necesidad.

— Eso sería útil, las pociones tienen efectos muy permanentes o demasiado cortos. — opinó su padre. — El problema será encontrar un anillo lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener los encantamientos. — el hombre pareció considerarlo un momento, y continuó. — Creo que la bodega familiar hay algunas reliquias que podrían servir.

— Lo mejor sería el oro egipcio. — se giró Madeleine para hablar directamente con su padre. — ¿Puedes buscarlo?

— No, las joyas están en Gringotts y mis permisos fueron revocados después de la muerte del maestro Orión. — explicó Wallace.

— ¿Pero yo podría darte acceso nuevamente? — inquirió Harry. No le importaba mucho darle todos los permisos que Wallace necesitara, él no estaba interesado en nada que los Blacks pudieran guardar en sus bodegas.

— Bueno, sí.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer?

— Simplemente darme permiso. Es un vínculo similar al de un juramento de mago. — Wallace suspiró. — Pero para ello se necesita el anillo Black, y yo pensaba obtenerlo en el momento en que estábamos en Gringotts, pero no hubo oportunidad.

Harry gimió y se derritió sobre las almohadas.

— Creo que descansar sería lo más apropiado ahora. — opinó Madeleine, dándole una mirada crítica al chico entre las sabanas. — De cualquier forma, apresurarnos no tendría ningún sentido. No puedo fijar el glamour ahora.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo debería esperar? — preguntó Harry, mirándola casi aburridamente. El cansancio comenzaba a filtrarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Y con él venía el hastío y la sensación de que preocuparse ahora no valía la pena.

— Dos días estarían bien, su capacidad de recuperación es sorprendente, Harry. — ella le dio una sonrisa, nada maternal como sería la de Molly Weasley, pero había cierta preocupación en ella y un poco de complicidad que dejó al muchacho curioso.

— Aun así, queda el asunto de Private Drive. Tengo que volver lo antes posible, o podría llamar la atención. — suspiró Harry. No se perdió de la rápida mirada de molestia que cruzo los ojos de Wallace, pero como siempre, el hombre fue muy educado y limpió rápidamente su expresión.

— No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ahora. Kreacher está manteniendo la casa vigilada. — informó con tranquilidad. Harry un instante después estaba nuevamente sentado, completamente furioso.

— ¿¡Has dejado a ese duende loco cerca de mis parientes!? — le gritó, aunque su voz se partió en la mitad. Madeleine le pasó un vaso con agua para aplacar el ataque de toz mientras le echó una mirada oscura a su padre.

— Kreacher no se atrevería a ir contra sus órdenes. — respondió Wallace, apenas esforzándose en mantener su tono tranquilo. — Y le ordené explícitamente no molestarlos y pasar desapercibido.

— No. Absolutamente no. No voy a dejar a ese duende ahí.

— Creo que por ahora es nuestra única opción. — añadió Madeleine, lo más neutralmente posible. — Él es el único además de usted que conoce la ubicación de la casa de sus parientes muggles.

Harry molió sus muelas y se echó nuevamente contra las almohadas. No sabía cómo proceder. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué pensar en realidad. Eran demasiadas revelaciones juntas, y todos sus peores temores estaban tratando de aplastarlo, sumándose en su subconsciente. Ni siquiera podía hacer un recuento de todo lo que había sucedido sin sentirse infinitamente exhausto.

— Creo que lo mejor ahora sería dormir un poco. — añadió Madeleine, después de unos segundos. — Ha sido un día muy largo, especialmente para usted.

— No me siento particularmente inclinado a dormir ahora. — dijo Harry, siendo sincero. La mujer le dio la misma pequeña sonrisa de antes y de un bolso en el piso (que Harry ni siquiera había notado), sacó un frasco en forma de gota.

— Bueno, para situaciones como ésta se ha inventado la poción _sueño sin sueños_ después de todo. — dijo ella, ofreciéndole la botella libremente. Harry le dio una mirada al líquido traslucido y luego a sus acompañantes.

Madeleine parecía tan tranquila como su padre y era muy curioso como ambos podían reaccionar de forma tan parecida. Aun así, había sutiles diferencias. Ella era mucho menos formal que Leonard, si bien lo trataba de _usted_ ella lo había llamado por su nombre sin mediaciones y había sido sólo lo necesariamente cortes para su situación. Mientras tanto, su padre parecía llevar la etiqueta tatuada en sus costumbres y su temperamento sosegado lo llevaba al borde de su paciencia.

Y nunca había sido muy paciente. Bueno, ahora ese era un pensamiento curioso ¿sería un rasgo heredado de Bellatrix? Antes de que su mente corriera por caminos que prefería evitar, tomó la botella entre sus manos, la destapó rápidamente y antes de pensarlo mucho bebió rodo el contenido de un solo trago. El efecto fue casi instantáneo, sus ojos se pusieron pesados y apenas si tuvo tiempo en acomodarse antes de caer rendido, dejando la botella vacía a un lado. Sintió como unas manos fantasmales lo envolvían cuidadosamente, en algo suave y caliente y luego más oscuridad.

Fue la mejor noche de sueño en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera podía recordad desde cuándo.

• • •

Draco Malfoy miró desinteresadamente los restos de su desayuno, apenas si había picado algo de la comida que los elfos habían preparado. Él estaba solo en el comedor familiar, una habitación de techos altos y del tamaño de una pequeña casa londinense. Su madre no era demasiado madrugadora cuando podía evitarlo y su padre, bueno, él estaba en prisión.

Detrás de ese pensamiento se arremolinaron una cacofonía de sentimientos, que en conjunto le hacían sentir que su mundo se estaba desmoronando dos pasos detrás de él. Pero entre la negrura había un pequeño sarcillo de alegría culpable. Tan pequeña como un grano de café, pero a su vez imposible de ignorar. Lucius estaba lejos y él era, en la medida de las circunstancias, libre. Por supuesto sus circunstancias no eran muy buenas. Su padre estaba en la cárcel, una de las peores del mundo; y el ministerio estaba formando ya sus planes para lanzar al resto de la familia ahí.

Lo único que era más fuerte que la desesperación era la ira que se apretaba entre sus pensamientos como una serpiente. Ella mordía con saña cada vez que pensaba en Lucius, en lo que les había hecho. En el ministerio, sus leyes estúpidas y sus funcionarios patéticos. Voldemort también estaba en la lista, porque si no fuera por el megalómano y su obsesión por Potter las cosas no se hubieran degradado a tal punto.

Y Potter...

Draco apenas podía pensar en el muchacho sin querer lanzar algunos hechizos prohibidos a cualquier cosa que pudiera gritar y retorcerse. Miró al nuevo elfo de la familia, Semmy, y la criatura le hizo una reverencia exagerada. Antes de que su mano pudiera llegar a la varita en su manga despidió a la criatura y ajustó sus escudos de oclumancia. Un manto grisáceo y frio cayó sobre sus emociones al rojo vivo. La ira todavía estaba ahí, pero era mucho más controlable después de eso, por lo menos lo necesario para evaluar racionalmente su nueva situación.

De nuevo Potter había desafiado todas las expectativas y se había convertido en el Señor de la Casa Black. Apenas podía rodear su mente en se pensamiento, y eso que había visto al chico luchando contra la Quimera.

Cuando él y su madre fueron convocados urgentemente por los duendes, Draco había tomado el consejo de su madre y se había preparado para lo que fuera iba a pasar. Al parecer las sucesiones de la familia Black siempre eran impredecibles. Ahora entendía por qué. _Eso_ no había sido nada parecido a la sucesión de los Malfoy, donde el heredero solo debía jurar ante sus ancestros por el bien de la Casa, la protección de su familia y la continuación de sus tradiciones. Nunca pensó ver tal criatura hecha de magia pura y oscura. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda ante el recuerdo de Potter luchando sin una varita contra esa cosa.

No sabía ni siquiera por qué, pero había temido por la vida del chico.

Pero había sido innecesario. Potter salió indemne (como siempre), y ahora el chico que vivió también era el señor de la casa Black. ¿Cuán injusta era la vida? Tuvo que lanzar otro manto sobre sus emociones cuando imagino las antiguas y ancestrales casas de la familia contaminadas por los Weasley y sus amigos sangre sucias. Era un sacrilegio que no iba a perdonar. Sólo por eso se merecía estar al otro lado de la varita de Voldemort.

Aunque eso le llevaba a un nuevo dilema. Potter ahora era su Cabeza, el patriarca de los Black, por lo menos hasta que él convirtiera legítima y formalmente en el señor de la casa Malfoy, y eso no sería hasta dentro de unos años. La situación no mejorada estando Lucius en prisión, eso lo dejaba a la protección de Potter hasta que cumpliera diecisiete años.

Y luego estaba el asunto del Señor Oscuro, que no podía tratar sin sentirse cerca de un ataque de pánico. Él hombre, si es que se lo podía llamar así, iba a estar en la mansión en menos de una semana y no hacia faltar ser un genio para adivinar las intenciones del mago oscuro. Iba a ser marcado y eso solo era el principio.

— Ya has terminado tu desayuno, querido. — Draco no hizo nada tan indigno como saltar sorprendido cuando su madre pareció detrás de él. Simplemente asintió a Narcisa y le dio los buenos días. — He tratado de ponerme en contacto con Leonard, pero lo búhos han rebotado por las salas en Noson Canvas. — dijo Narcisa después de comenzar con su desayuno.

— No creo que debamos inmiscuirnos por el momento. — comenzó a decir Draco, pero una mirada de su madre lo hizo callar.

— Entiendo tu renuencia, querido, conociendo tu relación con Potter. — ella por lo menos tuve la delicadeza de no llamarlo _Señor_. — Pero, como seguro sabes, nuestra situación es precaria y ganarse su favor no estaría de más.

Otro manto de oclumancia y Draco se obligó a respirar entrecortadamente. Una exhalación que más parecía el resoplido de un toro. Él sólo quería comenzar a lanzar cosas y gritarle al mundo que no necesitaba la ayuda del, o tan aclamado, niño que vivo y venerado San Potter. Pero el orgullo no era un rasgo Slytherin para esta situación, lo sabía. Debía ser astuto y aprovecharse de las inclinaciones heroicas de Potter. Aun conociendo eso, era tan difícil simplemente aplastar su orgullo.

— Un pie en ambos lados, ¿no? — dijo en lugar de protestar. Narcisa le dio una sonrisa filosa y luego tomó su té.

— Sería lo lógico. No entiendo como tu padre podría haberse olvidado de tal obviedad.

Draco no aguantó un segundo más, se excusó con un asentimiento a hacia su madre y salió del comedor. No es que no entendía a su madre, ella estaba furiosa con Lucius por haber arruinado su vida por alguien que había caído en la locura, y había destrozado a su familia. Pero no era capaz de soportar su flagrante desprecio. Su padre había terminado en Azkaban por sus equivocaciones, y había tenido suerte. Aún estaba vivo y con su alma entera, a veces pensaba si, acaso, su padre no se había dejado atrapar intencionalmente para huir de la furia del Señor Oscuro. Conocía las artimañas de Lucius, y era difícil de creer que su padre, que siempre estaba dos pasos delante de todo, había caído frente a los Aurores.

Entró a su habitación y se echó sobre uno de los sillones frente a la ventana. Tenía mucho que pensar y por ahora que había hecho o no Lucius era intrascendente.

Un búho con el emblema de Gringotts golpeó su ventana un minuto después.

• • •

Harry no tenía idea de qué hora era, él simplemente se despertó lentamente, desprendiéndose de las garras del sueño como si fuese un amante y después miró con cierto asombro la habitación en la que estaba. Los recuerdos del día anterior no tardaron en llegar y mucho más tranquilo y descansado que antes intentó analizar su situación más racionalmente. Esa no era mucho su área de especialización, pero duda que tuviera la ayuda de Hermione para este asunto en cualquier momento pronto. Tratar el tema actual con sus amigos era algo que prefería relegar un poco más y decidió caminar para aclarar su mente. Estar acostado en una cama ajena no estaba ayudando.

Con un piyama que no era el que trajo inicialmente salió de la habitación. Tropezó un par de veces y podía jurar que había algo extraño en sus piernas y sus pies. No le costó mucho darse cuenta cual era el problema. Todo su cuerpo se había redimensionado, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo. Lo que si sabía era que sus piernas eran más largas y sus pies incómodamente más grandes. Tuvo que caminar cerca de las paredes como precaución hasta que su equilibrio se estabilizó lo suficiente para mantenerlo erguido. Le llevaría un tiempo volver a ser tan ágil como antes.

Consideró escapar, pero le pareció un esfuerzo inútil teniendo en cuenta que no sabía dónde se encontraba, además pareciéndose más a un hijo ilegitimo de Sirius Black que a Harry Potter no tenía un lugar a donde ir. Por su puesto, podía convencer a sus amigos con un poco de esfuerzo e incluso llegar a una buena excusa de por qué se veía así (¿tal vez un accidente de magia accidental?). Sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a las puertas del salón principal. Con cierta curiosidad morbosa se acercó nuevamente al tapiz de la familia Black y leyó su verdadero nombre sin un ápice de reconocimiento o cualquier sentimiento neto que uno debía sentir por su identidad.

_Hydrus Pollux Black_.

Sino recordaba mal Hydrus venía de una constelación Austral y significaba _serpiente masculina_. No le sorprendería que Bellatrix hubiera elegido el nombre.

Era ciertamente extraño como podían cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Por su puesto, ya había pasado por cambios similares en el pasado. Cuando se convirtió en un mago (que además era internacionalmente famoso por algo que ni siquiera recordaba). Cuando todos lo odiaban por _ser_ el heredero de Slytherin. Y podía mencionar unas cuantas veces más, pero nada podía superar enterarse de que ni siquiera era quien había creído que era. Que tenía una familia, y que los que no estaban muertos o no los conocía o preferían lanzarle una maldición oscura (muy probablemente un imperdonable).

_“La familia no se elige”_ había dicho una vez su tía Petunia (que ya no era más su tía, se recordó). Ella se lo había gritado a Vernon la primera vez que su tío había intentado levantarle la mano. Nunca supo si fue porque temía que sus vecinos notaran moretones en él, o tal vez que uno de sus golpes pudiera romper alguno de sus frágiles huesos y tuviera que llevarlo al hospital en medio de la noche, o porque aún le quedaba un hueso decente. Cualesquiera de esas consideraciones no habían pasado por su cabeza esa noche, escondido en su armario. A pesar de estar tan asustado que temblaba visiblemente, había sentido una frágil felicidad porque ella había dicho que eran familia.

Miró nuevamente el tapiz, él ahora tenía una familia y si bien no era la mejor (y no quería pensar en cómo podría ser peor, por temor a que su suerte cayera aún más) sonrió un ápice al darse cuenta, morbosamente, que el destino se las había arreglado para cumplirle uno de sus más grandes sueños y convertirlo en una pesadilla al mismo tiempo.

Sonido de pasos contra el piso de mármol lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones oscuras y miró hacia atrás. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa criatura, la quimera de la Familia Black. Sus ojos eran dos orbes negros apenas visibles detrás del cabello oscuro y largo que cubría en parte su torso de femenino. Con pasos apenas audibles se acercó lento, pero sin detenerse hacia Harry. Él no retrocedió sabiendo lo veloz y fuerte que podía ser la criatura y aun sin varita solo se quedó en su lugar, sin retroceder, y con la mirada fija en la quimera.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca levantó sus manos humanoides, nervudas y con garras largas e insidiosas. Miró al muchacho con ojos demasiado similares a los de una pantera para la tranquilidad de Harry y tomó los lados de su rostro atrayéndolo hacia ella.

— Siete noches, heredero. — susurró con una voz reptante y baja que le puso en punta los pelos de la nuca.

— Siete noches ¿para qué? — se obligó a preguntar, tragando duro antes. Su garganta se había comprimido y apenas pasaba aire por la faringe.

La criatura no contestó y se desvaneció en un remolino de humo denso y negro, de un olor indefinible, aunque no desagradable que se prendió en su nariz por horas. Pero más duro la macha de magia oscura sobre él, toda la noche hasta que Wallace padre lo encontró sentado en uno de los sillones llenos de polvo.

Horas más tarde se encontraba en la cocina de la casa, que era muy parecida a la de Grimmauld Place, sobre todo porque no había ninguna venta que ventilara el lugar y las velas mágicamente encendidas le daban una iluminación bastante precaria y lúgubre. En medio de una mesa demasiado grande estaba Harry pelando distraídamente una manzana que había encontrado en la encimera mientras Wallace preparaba su té.

— No entiendo a qué se refiere. ¿Qué sucederá en 7 días?

— Siete noches, más exactamente. — dijo Wallace. — Ella se está refiriendo al Canto de las Estrellas.

— ¿Perdón? — Harry miró al hombre, esperando alguna explicación y tuvo que esperar varios segundos hasta que Wallace separara la taza de su boca.

— El Canto de las Estrellas es una tradición Black, una de las primeras que la familia creo. Se celebra generalmente entre Alban Elfed y Samhain. ¿Supongo que estás familiarizado con esas celebraciones? — Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza y Wallace reprimió un suspiro. — Alban Elfed es popularmente conocido como el equinoccio de otoño y Samhain es también llamado _vulgarmente_ Halloween. El día generalmente es elegido por el Señor, pero en ocasiones la Casa Black impondrá un día. Parece que este año será el 9 de agosto.

— ¿Y qué exactamente se hace en este "Canto de las Estrellas"? — preguntó Harry, terminando con su manzana.

— Es una celebración organizada por el Señor, para agradecerle a las estrellas las bendiciones del año que ha pasado, ya que se considera a Samhain como el año nuevo, o también para pedirle algo para el próximo año. Es una tradición que lamentablemente ha quedado relegada en los últimos años. — terminó Wallace, con una nota de melancolía resignada.

— ¿Y justo ahora tenemos que comenzar con ella de nuevo? — suspiró con fastidio Harry.

— No me extraña que la Casa Black haya querido volver a las viejas costumbre, ella probablemente también ha echado de menos la unión de la familia.

Antes de que Harry pudiera sentirse mal por la quimera notó lo último que dijo Wallace y le dio una mirada sospechosa. El hombre, imperturbable como siempre sorbió delicadamente de su taza de té.

— ¿Unión de la familia? — inquirió Harry, medio agazapándose sobre la mesa para acercarse a Wallace.

— Por supuesto, no es un ritual que pueda hacerlo usted solo, señor. — Harry suspiró y se levantó, caminando nerviosamente de pared a pared en la cocina. Por lo menos era un lugar amplio.

— ¿Quieres decir que voy a tener que invitar a otros Black? — Wallace solo le dio un gesto lacónico que dejaba claro que eso era obvio. — ¿Y quiénes serían ellos? — Solo podía pensar en Malfoy y su madre… y esa chica Tonks. No recordaba nadie más vivo en el tapiz.

— Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegué el momento. Antes que nada, debemos recuperar el Anillo Black. Usted no será capaz de ningún ritual importante sin él.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? — preguntó Harry, obstinado como siempre. Wallace reprimió un nuevo suspiro y miró al joven. Harry estaba bastante satisfecho cuando vio una grieta en la máscara del hombre.

— Yo no quisiera que la Casa Black se molestara con usted, ella ha tomado represalias terribles por cosas menores a ésta. No se debe menospreciar una de sus órdenes, menos siendo tan pronto desde su nombramiento como Lord.

— ¿Ella podría repudiarme? — Harry apenas ocultó la nota alegre en su tono, pero Wallace no lo dejó pasar de cualquier forma. Levantándose le dio una mirada seria al chico y contestó.

— Más bien matarte. Debes saber que la Casa Black es una criatura muy poderosa y lo que has visto hasta ahora solo fue un pináculo de su verdadero poder. Ella sirve a la casa Black y bendice a sus _hijos_ esperando igual devoción de ellos. Si no lo recibe… bueno, ella no es conocida por ser paciente o benevolente.

— ¡Yo nunca pedí su poder! ¡Jamás quise ser nombrado Señor de la Casa Black! — espetó Harry, cayendo en un argumento que comenzaba a ser usual.

— Lo sé. Pero supongo que tampoco pidió enfrentarse al señor oscuro cuando tenía poco más de un año de edad. Evidentemente su destino esta entrelazado con grandes cosas.

Harry rechinó los dientes y habiendo perdido la discusión salió de la cocina con dramatismo que le hubiera parecido ridículo en otra ocasión.

Se alejó de la concina por el largo pasillo y se desvió sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía, pero sin realmente preocuparse por eso. La mansión parecía lo suficientemente grande para entretenerlo un rato en algo parecido a la exploración. Luego de subir las escaleras y desviarse por una serie de pasillos que no había visto antes terminó en una habitación pequeña y bastantea cogedora. Sólo había una pequeña ventana, más parecida a una tronera, y un escritorio muy robusto de madera oscura. El lugar desentonaba mucho del resto de la casa, como la habitación de un humilde monje en medio de un palacio. Por supuesto, si ese palacio pertenecía a Drácula.

Harry apenas ladeó una sonrisa ante sus pensamientos y se sentó en el escritorio sacudiendo el polvo que se había amontonado en la silla y en la mesa. Su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él y no esperó ni cinco segundos para revisar los cajones del mueble. No había nada muy interesante, solo pergaminos en blanco y muchas plumas viejas y otras sin usar. Cuando encontró un tarro de tinta sintió el extraño impulso de escribir algunos de sus pensamientos. Cuando la pluma estaba a punto de tocar el pergamino se retractó rápidamente, recordado su experiencia con el diario de Riddle. Era un poco ridículo, pero sospechaba que jamás se volvería a sentir tranquilo simplemente derramando sus pensamientos libremente sobre papel, incluso si era simple papel muggle. A pesar de eso su capricho no se había marchitado del todo y consideró que bien podría pensar en qué iba hacer ahora.

Necesitaba un plan después de todo y sus pensamientos nunca fueron los más organizados.

Bastante conforme con la idea comenzó a escribir, tratando de ignorar lo extraño que se veían esas nuevas manos que ahora eran suyas. Largas y nervudas, tan pálidas como una vez había notado era la piel de Sirius. No era simplemente por la falta de exposición al sol en Azkaban, se debía simple y llanamente a una decoloración progresiva tal vez producto de la endogamia.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos y se concentró en su nueva tarea.

...Y ahora que lo pensaba...

_1- Recuperar mi baúl. — escribió primero, y con inercia siguió: — también mi varita, a Hedwig y mis cosas (especialmente el álbum de mis padres…) — y consideró que sus sentimientos hacia James y Lilly seguían siendo los mismos, por su puesto estaba mucho más confundido ahora de lo que había estado alguna vez, pero ellos se seguían sentido como sus padres. Los había amado incluso cuando todo lo que sabía de ellos era que fueron un par de borrachos irresponsables._

_2- Averiguar la verdad. ¿Qué sucedió con mis padres realmente? ¿Por qué terminé con ellos?_

_3- ¿Cómo diablos la profecía tiene sentido si no soy hijo de “aquellos que desafiaron tres veces a Voldemort”? ¿Acaso eso también es mentira? No sería raro. Ahora casi nada podría sorprenderme._

_4- ¿Quién es mi verdadero padre?_

_5- ¿Cuantas personas realmente saben de esto? ¿Dumbledore lo sabría? De nuevo, no sería raro que fuera uno de sus muchos secretos._

Harry se echó hacia atrás de pronto frustrado al recordar al director. Todavía no había perdonado al anciano con honestidad, aunque él entendía en cierto nivel que las intenciones del hombre no eran malas. No creía que Dumbledore lo había mantenido en la ignorancia simple y llanamente para perjudicarlo, eso no tenía sentido, pero ahora seriamente duda alguna vez volver a confiar en él de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría cuando el mago lo había mirado a los ojos tantas veces con una falsa sinceridad? Había considerado al anciano casi su familia durante todos estos años, como lo había hecho con los Weasley, y el hombre había estado ocultando semejante cosa de él.

Ahora ¿sabrían los Weasley de su verdadera identidad? Sinceramente esperaba que no fuera el caso o ya no sabría en quien confiar.

Volvió a mirar el pergamino y siguió con algunas cosas más.

_6- Informarme sobre la situación en el mundo mágico._

_7- Encontrar un glamour para volver a ser Harry Potter._

_8- Ponerme en contacto con Ron o Hermione antes que asuman lo peor._

— Esa es una lista bastante sosa. — dijo una voz infantil a su lado, dándole un susto terrible a Harry que casi tiró el tarro de tinta sobre las hojas.

— Por dios, Sirius, casi me matas. — protestó Harry, dándole una mirada sucia al fantasma que inmutablemente solo lo miro con simple aburrimiento.

— Eso es muy desagradecido de tu parte. Te salve la vida remedo de heredero.

— ¿Qué...? — comenzó a decir Harry hasta que lo recordó.

Él habría muerto si el fantasma no hubiera ido a buscar ayuda y sintiéndose avergonzado y en deuda se pasó los dedos por la cara y suspiró pesadamente.

— Lo siento no haberte agradecido antes, realmente aprecio mucho lo que has hecho. — el fantasma lo miró, primero sorprendido y luego acomodando su expresión en esa petulancia que parecía una reminiscencia de Draco Malfoy a los once años.

— Bueno, por supuesto, no podía dejar que el heredero muriera de una forma tan patética. — masculló el niño mirando a su alrededor por primera vez. — De cualquier forma ¿qué haces en este lugar? Es malo estar aquí.

— ¿He? ¿Por qué? Me parece bastante agradable.

— ¡No! Es asqueroso, es la habitación del gusano. — protestó, incomodo ahora, como si las paredes estuvieran escrutando algo sucio y contaminante.

— ¿El gusano?

— No importa, no importa. Te mostrare un lugar genial. Vamos heredero ¡de pie, de pie!

Y Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguir al fantasma no sin antes guardar el pedazo de pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de su pijama.

— Mi nombre es Harry, por cierto. — se presentó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre sucio es ese? Ni un Black se ha llamado algo tan patético como "Harry".

— Realmente, sucio y patético están de más. — se quejó Harry, mirando con enojo al niño que solo rodó los ojos fantasmagóricamente grises.

— Eso te pasa por mentirme, Hydrus Black. — sonrió victorioso el niño, realmente todo un Slytherin. Harry hizo una mueca y cuando estaba a punto de quejarse el chico se rió y desapareció detrás de una gran puerta.

Harry estaba a punto de dejarlo ir, pero su curiosidad lo obligó a estirar la mano y mirar que había ahí atrás. Cuando abrió la puerta y dio un paso adentro sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca cayó suelta. En la habitación había por lo menos unas cincuenta escobas que habrían sido la envidia de todo coleccionista de Quidditch. Los mejores modelos de los últimos doscientos años, mínimo. Harry se paseó por la habitación, pasando sus manos por la madera lustrada y las antiguas pelotas de Quidditch también expuestas. El tiempo pasó rápidamente después de eso.

  * • •



Luego de perderse en el mini museo privado de Quidditch que los Black poseían Harry decidió darse un baño antes de la cena. Una ducha que durara más de cinco minutos era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos en su estancia con los Dursley. Recordó que la habitación en la que había dormido poesía una bañera y volvió allí sin demasiados problemas. Después de acostumbrarse a los pasillos traicioneros de Hogwarts era difícil perderse en cualquier lugar.

Todo el lugar era silencioso y melancólico, y a pesar de eso Harry agradeció la paz que le traía a sus pensamientos, que poco a poco iban acomodándose de una forma más estable. Él no era nada sino adaptable y sabía que luchar tercamente no haría mucho para ayudarlo en esta situación, a pesar de que era su primer instinto. Había pasado cinco años enorgulleciéndose de eso, después de todo era un Gryffindor y era lo que se esperaba de él. Pero ahora estaba en un papel completamente diferente y quejarse y luchar ya no era productivo a pesar que ayudaba un poco con su frustración. Era ahora de desenterrar todas esas artimañas que le habían ayudado a sobrevivir con los Dursley y recordando las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador, era hora de usar alguna de esas cualidades que casi le habían valido un lugar en Slytherin.

No estaba feliz con el plan, ni mucho menos, pero era todo lo que se le ocurría por ahora, cuando sus primeras ideas ya habían resultado completamente infructuosas y alegar que todo era un error era inútil. Cuando salió del agua ésta ya estaba fría y sus manos se habían arrugado como pasas, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan ordenados como podían ser en una situación como aquella. Aun parecía estar al filo de caer en un ataque de pánico, pero comenzaba acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño su vista chocó contra el espejo de pie en el cuarto que le devolvió su imagen sin piedad. Había evitado activamente encontrase nuevamente con su reflejo después de que Madeleine le había pasado un espejo. Pensó que estaba huyendo (era lo suficientemente honesto para admitir eso) de la discordante imagen que ahora era la suya. Ya no era el rostro de James Potter con los singulares ojos de Lilly Evans, no, ahora era un completo extraño hasta para sí mismo y se pregunta realmente que había estado pensando la persona que ató su antiguo glamour. ¿Había sido tan necesario mentirle a un nivel tan fundamental? La respuesta era obvia, si querían hacerlo pasar como un Potter no había otra opción, hubiera sido inverosímil que alguien creyera que era hijo de James y Lilly Potter con una apariencia como ésta.

Por otro lado, no podía apartar los ojos de sí mismo. Era... era lo que siempre hubiera deseado si pudiera elegir su cuerpo. Era casi tan alto como Ron (y Merlín, se había resignado a alguna vez alcanzarlo después de tercer año), con los músculos definidos y magros como un corredor. No podía esperar a probar la longitud de sus brazos en un partido de Quidditch, siempre había sido una de sus principales desventajas frente a Malfoy o Diggory. Negó con la cabeza antes que el rostro de Cedric se instalara por completo en su mente y miró con cierto sopor y algo de pudor sus propias piernas. Tan absurdo como sonaba casi le daba vértigo mirar su longitud. No podía esperar a que pasaran unos meses en Hogwarts y rellenar un poco su abdomen para esconder sus costillas sobresalientes y los huesos de su cadera. Con eso estaría perfecto.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y Wallace habló con la monotonía educada que lo caracterizaba desde el otro lado.

— Señor, la cena será servida en cuanto baje. — le informó y Harry reprimió un suspiró y miró las ropas que había estado ignorando hasta el momento. Era un conjunto rico pero sobrio de túnicas oscuras, color índigo que iban hacer que sus ojos azules resalten como faros en la noche.

Supuso que podría ser peor al recordar el estrafalario guardarropa de Lockhart y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando terminó simplemente tiró para atrás su cabello a medio secar y dándose una última mirada al espejo se dio valor para comenzar aponer en marcha su plan (si podía llamar a algo tan cojo de esa forma).


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry descubrió que sus antiguos instintos Slytherin estaban francamente oxidados esa misma noche, sólo cinco minutos después de bajar a cenar. Wallace lo había guiado hasta el comedor familiar de la mansión, que estaba parcialmente acondicionado, aunque se veía mucho mejor que el resto del lugar. Por lo menos no había polvo por todos lados.

El Gryffindor se encontró con la mesa preparada para un banquete, solo para dos. Cuando su delegado lo guió hasta el asiento en la cabecera de la mesa sus ojos se quedaron mirando los cuatro juegos de cubiertos a los lados y las tres copas alineadas junto a sus dos platos encimados. Era francamente ridículo y por supuesto lo expreso. Wallace, con su infinita paciencia pedante le había informado que éste era un bueno momento para comenzar con algunas lecciones de etiqueta. Harry no estaba de acuerdo, pero luego de contar hasta diez decidió darle una oportunidad.

"Sé un Slytherin" se dijo mentalmente, "un Slytherin que come con cubiertos de plata..." agregó cuando notó que los cubiertos brillaban más que el juego de lujo que Petunia había residido de los padres de Vernon para su boda.

Así había comenzado una de las lecciones más inútiles que había resido. Y eso era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta sus años perdidos de Pociones con Snape.

Cuando se equivocó por décima vez (no que él estuviera contando) el tenedor de carne con el de ensalada se dio por vencido y comenzó a incorporarse para abandonar el comedor. Por supuesto Wallace no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

— Por favor, señor, no se retire. Aún hay muchas cosas que debemos discutir. — dijo el hombre, dando una mirada plana que dejaba en claro su decepción. — Hay muchas lecciones tendrá que tomar lo más pronto posible…— comenzó a explicar Wallace y Harry se levantó tan rápido de la silla que ésta se tambaleó hacia atrás, por poco cayendo.

— ¡No me jodas! — Espetó Harry, aprontando sus puños y tratando de respirar que cierta apariencia de normalidad. No tuvo mucho excito en ese último. — Tengo a un mago oscuro, demente y megalómano que quiere dominar el mundo comenzando por Inglaterra, que quiere matarme y quieres que tomé lecciones de etiqueta. Fui prácticamente secuestrado de mi habitación por un elfo demente y luego me enfrenté a una criatura que ni siquiera sabía que podía existir… ¡Todo para descubrir que mi vida es una completa farsa! ¿Y quieres que me preocupe por cual cuchara es para la sopa?

Harry detuvo su diatriba y sacudió con una de sus manos el cabello hacia atrás mientras tomaba aire. En ese momento Wallace se levantó de su asiento mirando fijamente al joven que se preparó para enfrentarlo físicamente si hacía falta. Pero el viejo mago lo sorprendió cuando en vez de arremeter contra él o por lo menos espetarle lo decepcionado que estaba de que terminara siendo el heredero de la Casa Black, éste se arrodilló sobre una de sus rodillas en una genuflexión digna de un caballero. Agachó su cabeza y se quedó en esa posición por varios segundos que se extendieron en un ensordecedor silencio.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — susurró ásperamente Harry, retrocediendo un paso para tener una mejor visión de Wallace y tal vez comprender la situación.

— Me disculpo, mi señor. He sobrepasado mis límites como su delegado, usted nunca me ha pedido mi guia, aunque simplemente asumí ese papel. Debí considerar mejor su situación y sus prioridades...

— Basta, basta. — Interrumpió Harry, echándose hacia atrás para caer sentado en su silla nuevamente. — Por favor, levántate, no es necesario. Yo también sobrepase mis límites. — dijo el muchacho, pasándose las manos nerviosamente por el rostro, tratando de quitarse los últimos vestigios de ira que quería brotar contra Wallace. Cuando volvió a mirar al mago éste lo estaba mirando con el rostro completamente en blanco. — No sé cómo tratar con esto, ni siquiera sé cómo tratar contigo. No sé lo que esperas de mi cuando me miras de esa forma. — suspiró Harry, mirando en lugar de Wallace al techo. No lo había notado antes, pero estaba laboriosamente pintado con escenas que no conocía.

— Yo no espero nada de usted, señor. Simplemente…

— Mientes. — le cortó Harry, aún sin mirarlo. — Todo el mundo siempre espera algo de mí. Simplemente dímelo.

Cuando Wallace no habló Harry se volvió a mirarlo encontrando al hombre pensativamente mirando el suelo.

— Es cierto. Había estado esperando que usted tome las obligaciones de su título con tanta devoción como yo sintió por esta familia. Tengo que disculparme nuevamente ya que nunca he considerado profundamente sus sentimientos, estaba demasiado conmocionado cuando descubrí que nuestro heredero era...

— ¿Un Gryffindor cabeza hueca, el símbolo de la Luz y actualmente buscado por el mago más temido de los últimos siglos? — completó Harry, apenas con un rastro de diversión. Pero Wallace ni siquiera pareció notarlo, el hombre sólo negó con la cabeza.

— No, no…Estaba indignado cuando descubrí que nuestro heredero había estado encerrado, apenas alimentado y vestido por meses. Abandonado en su dolor. No podía creerlo. — dijo en vez el mago, mirando a Harry con la primera emoción real y desnuda que había presenciado desde que lo conoció. Hace unos años (o incluso unos meses) le hubiera creído sin ninguna vacilación, pero ahora ya no era capaz de esa credulidad.

— ¿Realmente eso era todo lo que sentiste cuando descubriste que era el heredero? — preguntó Harry, sentándose hacia adelante, descansando las manos en los costados de la silla.

Wallace lo miró a los ojos, sin vacilación y lentamente sacó su varita y la levantó.

— Eso y una gran sorpresa y alegría, porque pensé que viviría sólo para ver como los restos de esta familia se consumían en menos que cenizas. Y Juro por mi magia que es verdad. — concluyó solemnemente y Harry quedó boquiabierto por varios segundos hasta que logró recuperar el control de su expresión y sonrió luego riendo abiertamente.

— Eres un bastardo astuto. Sí que sabes cómo dejarme sin objeciones.

El mago se levantó lentamente, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios y marcando sus arrugas.

— El señor Orión era realmente un hombre _singular_. Jamás creería en la mera palabra de un hombre, ni siquiera si se crio con él como su hermano.

— No puedo decirte que estoy feliz por esta situación. — dijo de pronto Harry, mirando nuevamente el techo. — Pero es más de lo que nunca pensé que tendría. Tengo primos, tíos y tías… ¡una madre demente que me quiere muerto! En fin, una madre. Solo no esperes que sea un Señor en la forma más tradicional.

— No se preocupe señor. — contestó rápidamente Wallace, apenas aplacando una sonrisa, aunque su humor podía verse, aun así. — Ningún señor de la Casa Black lo fue.

Harry sólo sonrió, suponiendo que la locura que corría lado a lado con la sangre de los Black había dejado algunas buenas anécdotas de las que esperaba escuchar más adelante. Por ahora debía tratar con su delegado algunos temas importantes. Conseguir el anillo Black y prepararse para el ritual eran los más urgentes.

— Entonces, ¿mañana estaría bien pasar por Gringotts? — sacó el tema Harry, dándole a su estofado otra probada. Wallace suspiró cuando vio que estaba usando el tenedor de ensaladas y eso solo acentuó la sonrisa del joven.

— Por supuesto, Lo mejor sería ir por la mañana.

— ¿No estará demasiado lleno antes del mediodía? — preguntó Harry, dándole una mirada curiosa.

— Justamente por eso. Aprovecharemos el gran tráfico de magos para camuflarnos en la entrada, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se produzca un ataqué en su contra. — explicó Wallace y Harry asintió de acuerdo. No quería agregar más problemas a su lista.

— Aunque dudo que hasta mis mejores amigos pudieran reconocerme ahora.

— No lo dudo, pero, aunque su apariencia es muy diferente ahora no hay que subestimar los recursos o habilidades del Señor Oscuro. — contestó Wallace, y aunque Harry volvió asentir no dejo pasar el título que uso el mago para Voldemort. Había aprendido que, en su mayoría, solo los seguidores o simpatizantes de Voldemort lo llamaban de esa forma. Por ahora dejaría el tema en un lapsus, antes tenía que comprobar de alguna forma las lealtades que manejaba Wallace.

— Por otro lado, sobre el ritual… ¿de qué se trata?

— Bueno, mayormente es un bastante sencillo pero solemne. Y usted necesitara por lo menos dos familiares más para completarlo, entre más cercanos mejor.

— ¿Qué tan cercanos? — inquirió Harry, sospechando quienes serían los candidatos de Wallace.

— Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor sería invitar a Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo. — dijo el hombre haciendo realidad los temores de Harry.

Antes de protestar el Gryffindor consideró por un momento que, ahora tenía un nuevo primo odioso, pero por lo menos no era del tamaño de una ballena bebe. Aunque probablemente su ego lo era, así que no estaba seguro de contarlo como una mejora.

— Bien, ¿y qué hay de Nymphadora Tonks y su madre? Ellas son igualmente cercanas a mí. — consideró Harry, pareciéndole mucho más atractiva la idea.

— Claro, lo son, pero Andrómeda fue repudiada por su propio padre y el ritual para añadirla nuevamente a la familia tomaría más tiempo del que tenemos. Sin mencionar que tal vez ella no esté dispuesta hacerlo. — explicó pacientemente Wallace.

— Ya veo. — dijo simplemente Harry, recordando además que Tonks era parte de la Orden del Fénix y que no quería exponerse a ella aún. No quería arriesgarse a que se lo dijera a Dumbledore. Eso le dejaba sin opciones. — Entonces deberíamos ponernos en contacto con los Malfoy. Pero ¿si ellos no aceptan que haremos?

— Sería una falta de respecto muy grave despreciar de esa forma la invitación del señor de la casa, y eso Narcisa lo sabe muy bien. Ella a pesar de estar casada y llevar el apellido Malfoy está muy orgullosa de su patrimonio Black. Además, puede ser que sea solo una corazonada, pero dudo que ellos desperdicien una oportunidad como ésta en su situación.

— Por su situación...— comenzó a decir Harry, considerando lo descripto por Wallace detalladamente. — Te refieres al reciente encarcelamiento de Lucius Malfoy ¿cierto? — cuando Wallace asintió educadamente Harry continuo. — ¿Crees que ellos estarán buscando protección contra el ministerio?

— Sería lo más lógico.

— Bueno, en ese caso también puede ser una situación beneficiosa para mí. — Murmuró Harry, aunque no añadió más. — Solo debo tener cuidado de que no descubren quien realmente soy o comenzaran a volar maleficios oscuros por toda la casa.

— ¡Oh! Usted no debe preocuparse por eso, señor. En esta casa nadie sería capaz de atacarlo, es el santuario de la casa Black y está completamente a entregada a su protección, incluso ante otros miembros de la familia. Aun así, estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor sería no revelar demasiado pronto que usted es Harry Potter. — Harry asintió y cuando estaba pensando en darle las buenas noches a Wallace el hombre le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas fugases que lo hacían pensar que había visto un espejismo. — Una cosa más, señor. — dijo Wallace, incorporándose y caminando hacia un viejo aparador lleno de botellas de tal vez un siglo de antigüedad. — ¿Me permite hacer un brindis por el heredero de la casa Black? — Harry se avergonzó, mirando hacia otro lado, aunque aun así asintió. — Fantástico, entonces vamos a celebrar con algo bueno. ¿Alguna preferencia?

— ¿Hidromiel? — medio preguntó Harry, y la única evidencia de la risa de Wallace fue el temblor que vio en sus hombros.

— No, no, prometo que esto será mejor. — dijo el hombre y luego de elegir una botella regresó a la mesa y le sirvió hasta llenar media copa a Harry y luego a él mismo. Ambos magos tomaron las copas y Wallace las estrechó. — Por la Casa Black. Para que sus próximos días ya no sean oscuros. — aclamo Wallace, y Harry sintió una leve sonrisa nacer en sus labios.

— Por la Casa Black. — repitió y probó el dulce vino de uvas, que era sin duda mejor que el Hidromiel.

Cuando terminó, tal vez solo eran sus sentimientos siendo proyectados, mezclados con su nula tolerancia al alcohol, pero hubiera jurado que toda la mansión retumbaba en alegría.

• • •

Al día siguiente Harry, que en lo absoluto se veía como _Harry Potter_ , y Wallace fueron al banco como habían acordado. Iban a ser las once de la mañana y Gringotts estaba en su hora pico. Harry tragó saliva cuando ellos se cruzaron con un goblin que mascullaba por debajo galimatías en su propio idioma. Si los goblin siempre parecían de mal humor, él no quería saber qué tan malo sería uno que realmente estaba de mal humor. Sacándolo de su sopor Wallace le condujo desde su hombro y Harry lo siguió tratando de no chocarse con varios magos y brujas que parecían querer lanzar bolas en llamas hacia un empleado del banco que los miraba con igualmente irascible.

— ¿Que está sucediendo? — preguntó Harry cuando había dejado el futuro campo de batalla atrás.

— Con el regreso del señor oscuro muchos magos decidieron, convenientemente, tomarse vacaciones indefinidas en cualquier otra parte del mundo. — dijo Wallace, imperturbable incluso en el pandemónium. — Hay muchos lugares donde Gringotts no tiene jurisdicción así que los magos están sacando sus arcas familiares del banco.

— Y por supuesto los goblins no están muy felices. — concluyó Harry y Wallace sólo enarcó una ceja.

 _«El eufemismo del año.»_ Parecía estar gritando su expresión.

Ellos siguieron su camino sin mayor incidente que esquivar un par de pisa papeles que una mujer tan roja como un tomate estaba lazando hacia su marido. Parecía que había descubierto ciertas extrusiones sospechosas en nombre de otra mujer. O eso se podía deducir escuchando sus gritos.

Más allá del recibidor y de los primeros escritorios de atención, Wallace y Harry se desviaron y tomaron un ascensor, que descendió y descendió.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? — preguntó Harry.

— A la oficina de Barhook. — respondió Wallace cuando el ascensor de detuvo y sus puertas doradas (de seguramente oro, probablemente macizo...) se abrieron.

— ¿Y eso está bien? Quiero decir, los goblins no son más… ¿reticentes a dejar a un mago aquí abajo?

— Probablemente nos matarían de cien formas diferentes si quisiéramos robar algo de aquí abajo. — dijo fácilmente Wallace. — Y si te refieres a si a Barhook le molesta, pues… él es un goblin peculiar. — Wallace le concedió una mirada y ante la mueca confusa de Harry prosiguió. El chico juraría que casi suspiró de exasperación. — Barhook es un mestizo.

— Oh.

— No es común que un mestizo sea aceptado para trabajar en Gringotts, ya ves, los goblins también tienen sus prejuicios. Pero Barhook resulta tan excepcional en su trabajo que le dieron ciertas libertades.

— Odio cuando la gente habla de mí. — interrumpió sorpresivamente Barhook, Harry saltó del susto y sus manos apenas se contuvieron de buscar su varita. Fue en ese momento que recordó que no la tenía encima. — Siento como si debería estar ganando dinero por ser el entretenimiento de otros.

— Puedo pagarte si te hará sentir mejor. — dijo Wallace, tan plano como una mesa. Harry lo miró esperando que se sea un chisto, supuso que así era cuando Barhook sonrió.

Que sea un mestizo explicaba bastantes cosas... como que fuera capaz de sonreír sin necesidad de contar galeones.

— Supongo que es temprano para el té, así que ¿por qué están aquí? — Barhook se adelantó a los magos y les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran a una oficina decoraba tan fastuosamente como todo el banco.

— Por el anillo de la Casa Black. — dijo esta vez Harry.

— Por supuesto, luego de verificar su ascendencia no tuvimos oportunidad de buscar el anillo. Ese es un lugar donde sólo el heredero puede entrar. Las medidas de seguridad son muy importantes, si otra persona toma el anillo antes de que el heredero resultaría catastrófico para la familia.

— No lo entiendo realmente. ¿Es tan importante el anillo? — preguntó Harry, mirando al goblin y a Wallace por igual. Fue su delegado el que contestó finalmente.

— Así es, por eso el anillo se guarda en la cámara principal de la Familia Black, aunque ha tenido otros resguardos anteriormente. De cualquier forma, la Casa Black no permite que ninguna otra persona se acerque a él. Pero hay periodos de tiempo donde está ausente, como cuando un Señor ha muerto y el Heredero aún no ha nacido.

— ¿Y eso es posible?

— Generalmente no, pero la Familia Black ha sido prospera generaciones y sus ramas se fueron expandiendo. En generaciones anteriores los candidatos _apropiados_ eran tantos debían probar su valía a través de competencias.

— Eso es muy interesante. — dijo rápidamente Harry, antes de que Wallace pudiera continuar. — Pero debería buscar el anillo.

— Exacto. — dijo Barhook. Sonriendo y entrelazando sus larguiruchos dedos bajo el mentón. — Debes tomar el ascensor, subir al piso menos quince y luego desviarte a la izquierda, derecha luego izquierda de nuevo y toma uno de los carros. Le dices que vas a la Cámara Principal Black y lo demás es fácil. — ante el mutismo de joven Barhook inclinó el rostro en que lo que sería una expresión de consideración si no fuera una parodia tan pobre. — ¿Debería anotarlo?

— No, no. Estaré bien. — respondió Harry, incorporándose.

— Bien, solo no te confundas con los pasillos. Es la hora en la que Sullivan almuerza, podría confundirte con una de sus ovejas. — dijo, sonriendo más ampliamente si eso era posible. Harry tragó.

_«Dragones, dijo Hagrid…los goblin tienen dragones.»_

— Debería ir con usted, señor. — comenzó a decir Wallace y Harry se apresuró a sonreír con lo que creía sería confianza.

— No es necesario, es muy fácil. Subir, izquierda, derecha, izquierda… No hay problema. Volveré en un rato. — y con eso Harry salió de la oficina dejando a un crispado Wallace y un sonriente Barhook.

— ¿A qué estás jugando? — dijo, fríamente Wallace cuando la puerta se cerró luego de la salida de su señor.

— Nada. — sonrió Barhook. — Pero si quieres jugar a algo podemos apostar. Quinientos galeones a que el chico vuelve con más que el anillo.

Wallace entrecerró los ojos.

• • •

Harry siguió las instrucciones de Barhook y el trayecto a la bodega no tuvo más contratiempos que toparse con un ascensor excesivamente lleno de goblins enfurruñados y más, haber escuchado el lamento de algunas ovejas de desde un pasillo oscuro. El chico decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente y apresurar sus pasos hacia los carros.

El goblin que conducía ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada cuando Harry le instruyó ir a la bodega Black y luego de un recorrido accidentado (del que Harry medio esperaba), ellos se detuvieron ante unas imponentes puertas de caoba, talladas laboriosamente.

Harry se bajó del carro, y caminó hacia ellas apreciando el detalle majestuoso de cada una de las figuras. En el centro de cada puerta estaba tallado el bastión de la Casa Black, y más abajo había un grupo de lobos aullando hacia las estrellas que estaban talladas en la parte superior. Lo que más llamó su atención fue que en vez de tener la imagen de la luna, entre las dos puertas estaba un rostro que Harry reconoció luego de un segundo.

Era la Casa Black.

— ¿Está abierto? — preguntó al goblin que aún estaba esperando por él.

— Cualquier Black que no haya sido repudiado puede entrar a la cámara, pero si usted no es uno, es mejor que no toque ese picaporte.

— ¿Cualquiera puede tomar algo de ahí?

— No, solo el Señor y su delegado. Cualquier otro miembro deberá tener su permiso. — respondió aburridamente el goblin. — Pero cualquier Black puede dejar sus pertenencias ahí. — agregó cuando Harry se demoró mirando nuevamente las puertas.

— Bien, esperó hacer esto rápido. — dijo son mirar atrás y entró a la bodega.

No le sorprendió mucho la cantidad de objetos brillantes y simplemente galeones de oro dispersos por todo el lugar. Parecía que nunca nadie se había molestado en ordenar un poco ese lugar, solo habían lanzado sus tesoros ahí. Harry resistió el impulso de curiosear por los montones de reliquias y simplemente continuó su caminó esperando que no tuviera que ponerse a buscar el anillo por todo ese lio.

Para su suerte ese no fue el caso. Más allá de, literalmente, un par de montañas de oro Harry se encontró con una vitrina y en ella estaba un anillo de oro de aspecto pesado y con una gran piedra negra cortada de forma rectangular. Brilla increíblemente a pesar de su color y Harry solo supo que ese era el anillo Black. El joven abrió la vitrina y sostuvo el anillo un momento, era tan pesado como se había imaginado y en el dorso no le sorprendió encontrar inscripto el lema de la familia.

Sin mayor ceremonia, se puso el anillo y contempló como se ajustada perfectamente a su dedo anular derecho.

Con el trabajo ya hecho Harry solo se giró para volver por donde había venido, pero algo en la periferia de su mirada lo sorprendió. Era una figura que no reconoció escondiéndose detrás de la montaña de oro. Por supuesto, Harry fue tras ella. Su espía era bueno, pero Harry aceleró el paso y terminó corriendo por la cámara. Evitando muebles viejos llegó hasta una improvisada biblioteca que probablemente no tenía nada que envidiarlo a la sección restringida de Hogwarts. Vio otra vez la sombra ocultándose detrás de un estante y Harry fue por ella. Cuando creyó atraparla se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

— Qué diablos...

— Sabía que vendrías aquí tarde o temprano. — dijo una voz cantarina y Harry giró sobre sus pies y luego todo su cuerpo pareció congelarse.

Allí estaba ella, sonriendo sin escrúpulos, con los ojos grises opacos y sin vida, mirándolo con fascinación mientras que uno de sus dedos jugaba con un mechón de cabello como lo haría una niña.

— Mi bebe Hydrus. — agregó, y dio un paso hacia él. Harry sólo observó como Bellatrix casi se abalanzó sobre él y apretó su rostro con sus manos frías. — Tan bello, perfecto. Ah, esos ojos, nunca podría olvidar tus bellos ojos. — dijo y plantó un beso demasiado normal para una mujer como ella en su frente.

Harry se sacudió de pies a cabeza en ese momento y sus manos volvieron a la vida para empujar lejos a su _madre_.

— Alejate de mí. — espetó, pero ella ni siquiera parecía sorprendida, solo lo miraba.

— Pero bebe Hydrus siempre le gusta que mamá bese su frente. — fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

— No, no. Simplemente alejate, veté.

— Pero Hydrus, recién nos hemos encontrado. Ha pasado tan tiempo. — ella se lamentó, pero un segundo después su sonrisa estaba intacta. — Deberías tener una reunión familiar completa, todos deberían ver que mi bebe se convirtió en el Señor de la Casa Black. — y luego ella se rió, enloquecida y volvió a tratar de rodearlo en sus brazos. Harry solo lo esquivó y maldijo nuevamente no tener su varita.

Esto realmente se estaba volviendo ridículo.

Bellatrix no se rindió y cuando Harry atisbó que su mano buscó su varita él corrió a la salida tan rápido como en aquellos días en los que Dudley lo perseguía después de la escuela. Paso por la montaña de oro, derrumbó una lámpara antigua, tropezó y rodó por un montón de artilugios, cuando las puertas estuvieron a la vista casi se abalanzó a ellas. Agradeció a todos los dioses que estuvieran escuchando que el goblin no se hubiera marchado y se apresuró a subir.

— ¡Rápido, volvamos! — mandó y para su suerte el goblin no era nada si no eficaz y puso en marcha el carro al acto.

Pasaron lo segundo y Harry miró hacia atrás como se alejaban de la bodega. Cuando doblaron una esquina se permitió un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer sobre los asientos.

Cuando se detuvieron Harry le dio diez galeones al goblin y corrió hacia el ascensor. Tenía que tener unas palabras con Wallace y Barhook sobre la maldita seguridad en el banco.

— ¡Hay que salir de aquí! — dijo Harry cuando entró a la oficina de Barhook, interrumpiendo estrepitosamente la _fiesta_ de té que estaba teniendo con Wallace en ese momento. — Ella está aquí, Voldemort podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

— ¿ _Ella_? ¿A qué se refiere señor?

— ¡Bellatrix! Estaba en la bóveda de los Black como si no fuera una criminal buscada. — explicó.

— Entiendo, este lugar no es seguro a pesar de que usted no podría ser reconocido fácilmente.

— Eso es una tontería, no hay lugar más seguro que Gringotts. — dijo airadamente Barhook.

— Sabes, escuché lo mis sobre Hogwarts un par de años atrás y han tratado de asesinarme cada año… varias veces. — dijo Harry y salió de ahí esperando que Wallace lo siga, el hombre no lo decepcionó y fue tras él.

— Señor, su madre…

— No llames a _eso_ mi madre. Nunca. — susurró Harry, enfrentando al hombre. — Quiero salir de aquí.

— Vamos a tener que salir del banco para usar el traslador.

Harry solo asintió y ambos magos tomaron el elevador hasta la planta baja. Salir del banco en su hora pico fue más frustrante que entrar y parecía que los magos y las brujas estaban buscando empujar y chocarlo activamente hasta que salieron de una vez del lugar. Wallace no perdió tiempo y puso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro para usar el traslador, ellos aparecieron un instante –horrible – después en la Noson Canvas.

— Eso les llevó menos tiempo del que había supuesto. — dijo Madeleine entrando al recibidor. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas – que se veían mucho menos sucias que el día anterior –y la miró con cansancio.

— Eso fue porque tuve un pequeño percance dentro de la bóveda. — dijo Harry. — Al parecer cualquier Black puede entrar ahí, incluso Bellatrix.

— Oh. — musitó Madeleine y echó una mirada de soslayó a su padre. — ¿Y ella te reconoció?

— Ella supo que era su hijo, pero no sabe quién realmente soy. Aunque siendo sinceros. — dijo exasperado. — Ni siquiera yo sé quién realmente soy. No soy Harry Potter, tampoco me _siento_ que Hydrus Black sea mi nombre.

— Señor, creo que lo mejor por el momento sería buscar sus cosas y luego ir por el anillo de oro egipcio. — dijo Wallace.

— Bien, haremos eso ahora.

— Ahora no. — corto abruptamente Madeleine. — Usted está exhausto ya que no se ha recuperado completamente. Estoy seguro que su viaje puede esperar un par de horas más, haría bien en comer algo, además, está comenzando a ver pálido nuevamente.

— No voy a volver a la cama. — espetó Harry, cruzándose de brazos ante la bruja.

— No hace falta, usted puede descansar en cualquiera de las habitaciones de la mansión. Kreacher estuvo trabajando toda la noche para dejar en las mejores condiciones. — sonrió.

Y Harry hubiera discutido pero su estómago se quejó en ese momento y simplemente siguió a Madeleine a la cocina. Tampoco tenía ganas de usar otro traslador tan pronto de cualquier forma.

De esa forma Harry pasó la tarde descansando en la biblioteca y luego recorrió un poco más la mansión. Sentía como si estuviera en primer año nuevamente, terminando en un pasillo sin salida del tercer piso cuando en realidad quiera ir al aula de defensa del cuarto piso. Quiso encontrar la habitación pequeña y estéril que extrañamente le resultaba más relajante que cualquier otro lugar en la casa, pero en vez de eso dio con un vivero que parecía una jungla encerrada en cristal.

Al final perdió demasiado tiempo vagando por los pasillos y cuando encontró su camino de regreso era hora de la cena. Nuevamente Wallace le perforó el cráneo sobre la etiqueta en las comidas y Madeleine solo observó el espectáculo con una sonrisa secreta.

— Entonces tendremos que esperar a mañana para hacer un viaje Surrey. — dijo Wallace y Harry no tuvo más que estar de acuerdo.

Esa noche soñó con fuego, dolor, gritos desesperados y el olor a carne quemada se aferró a su nariz incluso cuando despertó en medio de la noche gritando. Sirius estaba a los pies de la cama, mirándolo como si fuera un espectáculo entretenido y aunque su apariencia fantasmagórica sorprendió a Harry, él lo hizo a un lado y salió de la cama.

— Eso sonó como una horrible pesadilla. — comentó Sirius, mientras lo seguía a la cocina. — ¿Qué soñaste?

— Que el infierno llegaba a la tierra, y podría ser verdad. — dijo Harry.

Necesitaba ponerse en contacto con sus amigos, saber si todos estaban bien y averiguar que había hecho esta vez Voldemort. Eso había sido un mensaje, uno directamente para él. Nada en el sueño le podría haber dado una pista sobre donde Voldemort había liberado el _Fiendfyre_ a pesar de estar plagado de horribles imágenes. Presionó sus dedos sobre los ojos cerrados y se preguntó por innumerable vez qué hacer.

— ¿El amo quiere algo para beber? — preguntó Kreacher, apareciendo desde un rincón oscuro de la cocina sin ninguna señal.

Harry casi cayó de la silla, pero se abstuvo de lanzarle sobre el elfo, o por lo menos lanzarle algo. En su lugar le pidió un vaso de leche caliente.

— Si todavía estás asustado puedo cantarte una canción. — dijo Sirius, flotando sobre su hombro.

— No estoy asustado. — respondió Harry, aunque no se quejó cuando Sirius comenzó a tararear una melodía que sonaba como una nana que tal vez había oído hace muchos años.

_Brillan las estrellas, solo para tu protección. Viaja mi amor sobre ellas, sobre el cielo oscuro. Ningún mal habrá bajo su luz…_

Harry no había estado buscando quedarse dormido sobre la mesa, pero probablemente debería haber recordado que la leche caliente era buena para conciliar el sueño. Tal vez solo por eso y la canción de Sirius había tenido un sueño tan extraño. No podía recordar nada más que ojos avellana mirándolo directamente, sombras difusas y un silencio antinatural. Estaba tan asustado que solo quería llorar.

Cuando despertó tenía el cuello adolorido y sus piernas estaban dormidas, pero por lo menos ya había amanecido y tuvo unas cuatro horas de sueño continuó. Todo nuevo record desde el inicio del verano.

Había comenzado a preparar unos huevos para el desayuno cuando Wallace lo sorprendió, el hombre se veía tan impecable como siempre y Harry rodo los ojos. Seguramente ni siquiera sabía lo que era el mal aliento de la mañana.

— ¿Tuvo una mala noche, señor?

— Pésima. — dijo Harry y procedió a apuñalar los huevos con la espátula. Estaba de humor para unos huevos revueltos.

— Lamento escucharlo.

— En realidad, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando. — dijo, y se sentó colocando su planto. — ¿Quieres huevos revueltos? Saben mejor de lo que se ven.

— No gracias, solo tomo té por la mañana. — Harry se hincó de hombros y un minuto después miró con desconcierto cuando un búho extraño entró por la ventana. Su curiosidad sobre el animal se fue rápidamente cuando notó que llevaba un ejemplar del _Profeta_. — Supuse que querría saber lo que está sucediendo en Londres así que me tomé la libertada de incluir a mi búho en las protecciones de la mansión.

— Oh, genial. — dijo Harry y tomó el periódico.

Su desayuno quedo olvidado cuando lo primero que vio en la primera plana fue la imagen de un _infierno_ sobre la tierra.

“ _Little Whinging bajo fuego, literalmente_ ”


	5. Capítulo 5

Por un largo segundo Harry sintió que su mente se volvía un gran espacio en blanco, y luego, como si alguien conectara nuevamente sus funciones superiores, se precipitó a leer el artículo de primera plana. A pesar de que sus ojos devoraban cada palabra no era capaz de comprender ni la mitad. Algunas frases rebotaban en su mente y otras se plasmaban nítidamente.

_El pueblo ardió en llamas._

_...los Aurores fueron capaz de intervenir..._

_El gobierno muggle alegará que se trató de una fuga de gas..._

_...a pesar de eso sobrevivió el ochenta y cuatro por ciento de la población._

_Las familias afectadas fueron..._

_Ahí rumores de que allí se encontraba el hogar de Harry Potter que recordemos..._

_El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, no ha hecho comentarios. -_

Harry soltó el periódico luego de verificar por quinta vez que los Dursley no estaban entre las víctimas fatales y luego suspiró pesadamente. Ya no le quedaba nada. Ninguna de las casas en Little Whinging había se había salvado del fuego y los refugiados solo habían podido salvar la ropa que trían puesta. El sesenta y seis por ciento vestía piyamas, según Skeeter.

— Necesito hablar con mis amigos. Ellos deben pensar que fui incinerado como el resto de las víctimas fatales. — declaró Harry sin mirar a Wallace. — Por dios, todos deben pensar que estoy muerto o que Voldemort me capturó.

Dicho eso Harry se precipitó a la puerta de la cocina, planeando tomar una de las escobas de la colección de Quidditch, pero antes de que pudiera salir la puerta se cerró mágicamente. Cuando miró a Wallace el hombre tenía la varita alzada.

— ¡Qué estás haciendo! — gruño Harry, apenas modulando sus palabras.

— Usted debe recordar de que no se ve como Harry Potter en este momento, señor. — dijo Wallace.

— Oh, sí. Debemos llamar a Madeleine ¿Dónde está la chimenea? — preguntó apresuradamente Harry, tirando de nuevo del picaporte que se resistía a sus intentos.

— Es más complicado que eso, Madeleine recién será capaz de realizar el ritual de transfiguración esta noche. Además, hay más cosas que debemos discutir. Sería más cómodo si se sienta.

— No voy a sentarme, maldita sea. Wallace, ¡abre la puerta! — terminó gritando Harry mientras el hombre solo lo miró sobre su taza de té.

— No hasta que discutamos apropiadamente.

Harry no se movió y Wallace levitó una lata de galletas hasta la mesa. Con la parsimonia digna de trastornar a Dumbledore el hombre comió una galleta mientras bebía su té.

Harry explotó...al igual que la lata de galletas.

— Abre. La. Puerta.

A pesar de arrebató Wallace sólo suspiró y Harry fue muy consciente de que era la primera vez que el hombre lo hacía abiertamente.

— Señor, Harry Potter ahora está _muerto_.

— Maldita sea, sí. Tengo que remediar eso. — Harry interrumpió y solo cuadró los hombres cuando Wallace lo miró de la forma que McGonagall solía hacer cuando él o Ron hacían algo particularmente estúpido.

— Si todo el mundo piensa que está muerto no pueden tratar de matarlo de nuevo. — expuso lentamente. — Usted pude ponerse en contacto con sus amigos, pero ¿en quién realmente confía ahora?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — vaciló Harry a pesar de su furia. Wallace solo lo miró, sabía que conocía la respuesta de su propia pregunta.

A pesar de que le dolía no confía en Dumbledore y no podía hablar ahora con Ron o Hermione sin su intervención. Además, si Voldemort no estaba cazándolo activamente tal vez podría encontrar la forma de acabar con el psicótico megalómano más temprano que tarde. Todo eso era muy tentador, pero ¿sería capaz de mentir a tal escala? Podría hablar con Ron y Hermione más tarde, aunque sería un golpe devastador para ambos y seguramente imperdonable... pero también podría ponerlos a salvo. Sabía que ellos nunca lo abandonarían de otra forma y aunque ese conocimiento calentaba su pecho también era egoísta arrastrarlos innecesariamente a su destino.

Ya era demasiado malo que Cedric y Sirius hubieran muerto por estar simplemente demasiado cerca de él ¿cuantas veces iba a arriesgar a sus amigos antes de aprender la lección? Tuvieron mucha suerte hasta ahora, pero nunca duraría para siempre.

Resignado, Harry volvió a la mesa.

— ¿Qué propones entonces? — dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos ante Wallace.

— Primero deberíamos constatar qué saben tus amigos y el…  Voldemort. — dijo el hombre, esforzándose en no tropezar con el nombre.

Harry lo consideró un momento y luego asintió lentamente.

— ¿Algunos de los cuadros aquí puede moverse a Grimmauld Place? — preguntó Harry, recordado a Phineas Black.

— Sí, varios de ellos en realidad.

— ¿Hay alguno de ellos que sea de confianza, o por lo menos esté cuerdo?

— Puedo pensar en alguien. — asintió Wallace. — Dorea Black. Su retrato se encuentra en la biblioteca, después de la cabeza de hipogrifo.

— Bien, puedo hacer que ella espié a algunas personas ¿cierto?

— Siendo usted el Señor Black sería fácil, sí.

— Perfecto, entonces puedo encargarme de conseguir información de mis amigos de forma segura. — incluso podría hablar con ellos más a delante usando al retrato, si todo salía bien. — Aunque no puedo pensar en una forma de conseguir información de Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, y al recordar la _pesadilla_ de anoche Harry evitó tocar su cicatriz.

— Yo puedo encargarme de eso. — dijo Wallace, sin mostrar complejos cuando Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

— ¿Debo preocuparme de que tengas un tatuaje en el dorso de tu brazo?

— Mi brazo está limpio, lamentablemente el de mi hijo no. — informó Wallace y Harry tropezó con las palabras durante unos segundos.

— ¿Tienes un hijo? ... ¿Tu hijo es un mortífago?

— Sí y sí. — y a pesar de que nada cambió evidentemente en su rostro Harry captó la profundidad de su tono ante eso.

— Lo siento, yo solo asumí que Madeleine era tu única hija.

— No tiene por qué disculparse, señor. En realidad, tengo tres hijos y soy viudo. — ante la expresión atónita de Harry Wallace decidió agregar: — Madeleine, Meredith y Magnus. Madeleine se dedicó a la transfiguración desde muy joven y es su única pasión, Meredith se casó poco después de salir de Hogwarts. Por otro lado, Magnus sería la mano derecha del próximo heredero de la familia. Por razones obvias no era muy apegado a Sirius, que despreciaba abiertamente a sus padres, y al tener la misma edad que Regulus ambos se hicieron amigos desde niños.

— Sirius me habló un poco de Regulus, él se convirtió en un mortífago muy joven.

— Todos eran absurdamente jóvenes en realidad. — suspiró Wallace. — Y sí, Magnus y Regulus tomaron la marca el mismo día.

— Entonces... — dijo Harry luego de unos segundos de silencio. — ¿Vas a preguntarle a Magnus?

— Oh, no. Magnus no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que Regulus murió. — declaro ligeramente Wallace. — Usted le preguntará.

— ¡Qué!

— Magnus juró servir como mano derecha al próximo jefe de la familia Black. Ese vendría a ser usted.

— ¿Así que voy a tener que interrogar a un mortífago? Genial. — declaró Harry, echándose en la silla y cruzando sus brazos.

— Piénselo, sería una oportunidad perfecta de reclutar a un espía entre las filas de Voldemort.

— Te recuerdo que estás hablando de tu hijo...

— Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias a lo largo de los años. Solo espero que con esto encuentre un propósito mayor para su vida. Merlín sabé que lo necesita.

— Bien. — suspiró Harry. — ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

Y así comenzó una semana muy larga.

• • •

El primer ítem en la lista, a pedido personal de Harry, era comprar una nueva varita. Sin perder tiempo los magos decidieron encargarse de esa tarea ese mismo día y utilizando la sombrilla de Wallace ambos se aparecieron en el centro del Callejón Diagon luego de la hora del té.

Ha ninguno le sorprendió que las tiendas estuvieron en su mayoría cerradas y que hubiera aún menos personas deambulando que anteriormente. El ataque que Voldemort sobre Little Whinging había revivido las viejas heridas apenas cicatrizadas de la comunidad mágica.

Harry hizo lo posible por apaciguar su furia y se encaminó directamente a la tienda de Ollivander ansioso de hacer algo productivo. No le sorprendió encontrarla abierta, él ni siquiera lo había dudado y luego de una ligera vacilación entró a la estrecha tienda a la que no había pisado desde su primera vez en el Callejón Diagon.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y Harry sólo tuvo que esperar medio segundo hasta atisbar a Ollivander detrás de unos estantes colmados de varitas y cajas de varitas.

— ¿Oh? ¡Oh! — musitó el anciano cuando se precipitó hacia su nuevo cliente. — Lamento tanto su perdida. — dijo y Harry pestaño mirando los ojos increíblemente brillantes del hombre. Por instante se preguntó a cuál de todas ellas se refería, pero fue sacado del apuro cuando Ollivander continuó. — Puede ser un golpe devastador para un mago perder su varita, más aún cuando ésta es deñada o pérdida en un duelo.

— Oh, sí. Fue muy inconveniente en realidad. — se obligó a decir Harry cuando Ollivander no apartó su vista de él.

— Sin duda. Pero pasa, adelante... Tomá asiento y traeré a unas candidatas. ¿De qué madera fue su última varita señor...?

—... Black. — Respondió Harry, apegándose a su nuevo papel, aunque sintiéndose increíblemente torpe al instante. — Fue hecha de acebo.

— Acebo ¿eh? — dijo pensativamente el anciano. — Una excelente elección, pero creo que sería mejor una madera más rígida en esta ocasión.  ¿De qué era su núcleo?

Harry consideró mentir por unos segundos, pero cuando Ollivander lo miro. O, mejor dicho: lo viviseccionó con los ojos, no fue capaz de llegar a una mentira.

— Pluma de fénix. — realmente iba a tener que practicar más si eso era lo mejor que podía hacer ante el viejo artesano.

— Peculiar. — susurró el anciano para sí mismo. Si en algún momento sospechó la verdadera identidad de su cliente tuvo los modales de ocultarlo y siguió con su búsqueda. — Creo que he encontrado algo. — dijo volviéndose hacia Harry llevando unas cuantas varitas.

Harry suspiró al mirar la cantidad. Había olvidado lo duro que fue encontrar su antigua varita de acebo y pluma de fénix. Luego de eso fue una sucesión de varitas que yacían en sus manos más inertes que una simple rama y otras que preferían hacer estallar cajas vacías que mantenerse entre sus dedos. Fue luego de unos diez minutos de pruebas infructuosas que una varita tomó su atención entre la nueva pila que Ollivander había traído.

Era oscura, igual de larga que su vieja varita y tenía una ligera curvatura en zigzag poco después del mango que terminaba en la punta. Harry la tomó y una chispa recorrió su brazo al instante. Era una sensación tan parecida y tan completamente diferente a su vieja varita. Cuando su varita de acebo lo había aceptado sintió la completa compatibilidad entre ella y su magia, todo se volvió ligero y por un segundo se sintió levitar sobre la misma silla larguirucha que usaba ahora. En cambió esta vez su magia empapó a la varita codiciosamente y una fiebre repentina subió a su cabeza como embriaguez. Era poderoso y si se concentraba incluso podía sentir la diferencia entre el núcleo de pluma de fénix y lo que sea que esta varita llevaba. Nunca antes había sido consciente como la pluma de fénix catalizaba sus hechizos y liberaba su magia al igual que una linterna muggle. Potente pero dispersamente.

En cabio esta varita tomaba su magia y la comprimía como un láser de alta intensidad.

— Parece que la hemos encontrado. — dijo Ollivander terminando con sus cavilaciones. — Una excelente varita: madera de nogal, 29 centímetros con núcleo de pelo de thestral. Excelente para la magia ofensiva y los encantos de mayor precisión. — declaró.

— Perfecto. — acordó Harry, recordado sus planes.

Luego de eso no tuvo más que pagarle a Ollivander y salir de ahí hacía su próxima parada. Como ya se imaginaba Wallace lo esperaba fuera de la tienda de madame Malkin para lo que sería otra tortura. Se preguntó por qué no podía seguir usando las viejas ropas de Regulus, aunque luego de una consideración más sería aceptó que eso sería muy raro.

Perdió otros treinta minutos con la modista hasta que Wallace estuvo conforme con su nuevo guardarropa, próximo a entregar.

Así, cumpliendo con los dos ítems más urgentes de la lista los magos regresaron a la mansión. Esa misma noche debería realizar el ritual para atar su vieja imagen de Harry Potter al anillo que Wallace había recuperado de la bodega Black mientras Harry iba por su varita.

• • •

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación que Madeleine había preparado se mantuvo en la puerta considerando siriamente dejar eso del glamour a un lado.

Habia un pentagrama en el piso, un cuento con algún liquido oscuro que olía acre y lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran una docena de velas casi completamente consumidas.

Ante su vacilación Madeleine sonrió y camino hasta el centro de la habitación, a un lado del líquido que sospechaba era sangre.

— No tienes que preocuparte, este es un ritual mucho menos oscuro de lo que parece. — dijo con tranquilidad.

— ¿Pero es oscuro? — preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja.

— Estrictamente hablando: sí.

— ¿Y no ocurrirá algo horrible, como que pierda la nariz o algo así? — preguntó Harry, sintiéndose algo decepcionado cuando la mujer solo lo miró sin comprender.

— Estaré haciendo toda la magia del ritual, no tienes que preocuparte por realizar algo de magia negra. Solo requiero tu presencia ya que el anillo responderá solo a tu magia. — explicó Madeleine y luego alzó su varita. — Deberíamos comenzar.

— Supongo así. — musitó Harry y entró a la habitación asegurándose de cerrar la puerta al hacerlo.

Como había dicho Madeleine ella realizó todo el ritual mientras Harry estuvo sentado sobre el suelo mirando con interés que casi podía ser morboso. Nunca había sido parte de una transfiguración de ese tipo y no creía que McGonagall alguna vez hablara de que tal cosa existía siquiera.

Al final de los canticos y florituras que Madeleine realizó, a su señal, Harry se incorporó y tomó el anillo que flotaba en el cuenco.

Fue en ese momento en que verificó que Madeleine había sido una Slytherin sin duda. Como dijo: ella realizó toda la magia del ritual, pero al final ésta terminó cayendo sobre él para unir su magia con el anillo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel y sintió como si el aire de pronto se volvía espeso y oscuro. Un olor que le recordó vagamente a la Quimera de la Casa Black lleno sus pulmones, aunque sólo fue por un instante antes de que la sensación se desvaneciera.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — susurró para sí mismo. Se obligó a concentrarse y evitar pensar demasiado en la sensación de pérdida que sintió inmediatamente después.

— Un ligero toque de la magia oscura. — contestó aun así Madeleine.

— Dijiste que el ritual apenas podría considerarse oscuro. — recriminó Harry, aunque la mujer ni siquiera se inmuto.

— Es cierto, generalmente la gente no podría percibir algo tal sutil como eso, pero para un Black sus sentidos son diferentes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No soy una experta, pero a lo largo de las generaciones la mayoría de los Black podía percibir cierta atracción sensorial hacia la magia oscura. Esa fue una de las razones porque muchos de ellos terminaron tan consumidos por ella. Para la mayoría de los magos, los hechizos oscuros poderosos se sienten incomodos y opresivos al principio, y aunque muchos toleran la sensación y adquieren el verdadero gusto de la magia, otros simplemente nunca serán capaces de utilizarla sin sentirse perturbados.

— Así que soy, genéticamente hablando, oscuro.

— No, usted solo tiene una mayor predisposición en volverse oscuro, aunque no es una regla. Su padrino siempre tuvo un talento innegable con la magia oscura y gran asertividad con ella, pero nunca se volvió oscuro.

— Oh. — solo pudo decir Harry al recordar a Sirius.

Con su ánimo muerto y esperando cambiar de tema Harry jugo con el anillo en su mano.

— Creo que debería probarlo.

— Adelante. — sonrió Madeleine, ignorando amablemente el cambio de su humor.

Cuando Harry se puso el anillo un paño húmedo y frío pareció tocar cada parte de su cuerpo y no puedo evitar retorcerse un poco. Luego se miró en el espejo que Madeleine había transfigurado un instante antes.

Se veía como _él_ , pero mucho más alto y flaco de lo que recordaba antes.

— Creo que la altura va a ser un problema. — comentó, girando para evaluar los cambios. — No hay forma en la que podría haber crecido quince centímetros en dos meses.

— En realidad se me ocurren varias y solo la mitad es oscura. — sonrió Madeleine y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado en el reflejo. — Pero me ocupé de eso y agregué un complicado encanto que desvía la atención de su altura para que nadie sea capaz de sorprenderse. Podría ser evadido por Legeremistas expertos, pero no creo que deberíamos preocuparnos ahora.

Harry asintió y luego de mirar por última vez el rostro de Harry Potter desactivó el anillo dándole solo un giro sobre el dedo.

— Se siente sorprendentemente incómodo.

— Su magia aún está muy sensible por haber soportado una década y media de llevar permanentemente un glamour. Es bueno que usted no lo necesite urgentemente.

Con eso dicho Madeleine se alejó hasta la puerta y antes de salir lo miró con una sonrisa secreta.

— Además, usted se ve mucho mejor de esta forma.

Y con eso dejó a Harry incómodamente mirando el reflejo de Hydrus Black.

Luego del ritual Harry se reunió con padre e hija para cenar. Fue luego de haber terminado el primer plato que se preguntó quién estaba cocinando su comida. De alguna forma dudaba que Kreacher se dedique a algo así, además el elfo debía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en Grimmauld Place para no alertar a la Orden.

— ¿Hay algún problema con la comida, señor? — preguntó Wallace.

— Solo me preguntaba quien estaba cocinando, en realidad está muy bueno. — dijo honestamente Harry.

Antes de que Wallace tuviera oportunidad de contestar, Madeleine limpió las comisuras de su boca y le sonrió.

— Supongo que mi padre aún no ha podido hablarte de su mayor pasatiempo. Él es un excelente cocinero.

— Solo regular, la verdad. — aceptó humildemente el hombre y Harry lo estudió detenidamente, tratando de imaginarlo con un gorro blanco y un delantal.

— Yo creo que es uno muy bueno, es la mejor comida que comí, dejando Hogwarts a un lado. — comentó Harry, cortando otra porción de filete. Madeleine solo sonrió y su padre siguió comiendo imperturbablemente, aunque Harre creyó ver un brillo extra en sus ojos. — Más tarde podría ir a ver a Dorea Black. — comentó luego de unos minutos. — ¿Quién es ella de todas formas?

— Oh, sí, olvide mencionarlo. En realidad, es Dorea Potter, ella se casó con Charlus Potter en 1941. — comentó Wallace y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no saltar sobre su silla.

¿En serio? El hombre soltaba eso como si nada.

— ¿Charlus Potter era el padre de James Potter? — preguntó rápidamente, sonando muy más ansioso de lo que hubiera preferido.

— No, el hermano menor, más bien. El padre de James Potter era Fleamont. — respondió mirando el vació, pensativo. — Su esposa era Euphemia Bastien. El mundo mágico es muy pequeño.

— Creo que es la charla más informativa de mi familia que he tenido toda mi vida. — soltó Harry, percatándose un segundo después de sus palabras. — Lo siento, yo...

— Está bien, Harry. — le interrumpió Madeleine. — Es normal que consideres a James y Lily Potter como tu familia, los últimos acontecimientos fueron sorprendentes para todos nosotros.

— Es cierto. — acordó Leonard. — Si usted tiene cualquier pregunta respecto a los Potter, la responderé con gusto si está en mi conocimiento.

— Gracias. — sonrió Harry, de pronto incapaz de mirar más allá de su plato. Luego de unos segundos de vacilación decidió preguntar: — ¿Bastien? ¿Francia no tiene un guardián con ese apellido en su liga nacional?

— ¿Te refieres a Jareame Bastien? — preguntó Madeleine, interesada. Harry por un momento se preguntó qué tan entusiasta era respecto al Quidditch.

— No sé nada de Quidditch. — dijo Wallace, pronunciando la última palabra como el mismo despreció que Snape decía _Potter_. — Pero Jareame Bastien es el nieto de Claudius Bastien, hermano de Euphemia. — agregó luego y sinceramente Harry estaba sorprendido, él no sabía mucho ni siquiera de los Dursley más allá de Marjorie Dursley.

Luego de la cena Harry se retiró a la biblioteca, esperando encontrar al retrato de Dorea Potter despierto. Los retratos podían ser terriblemente temperamentales si alguien interrumpía su sueño.

Para su suerte así fue y luego de una respiración profunda se paró delante del cuadro y una mujer de unos sesenta años lo miró aburridamente. Su cabello alguna vez negro estaba parcialmente blanqueado y recogido en un rodete alto que estiraba su piel dejando sus pómulos aún más pronunciados sobre su palidez.

— ¿Dorea Potter? — se acercó otro paso.

— Sí joven ¿Y usted es? — dijo, inspeccionando su apariencia minuciosamente.

— Hydrus Black, el nuevo jefe de la familia Black. — se presentó Harry, y aunque cuadró sus hombros parecía que todo su esfuerzo fue inútil ante la mujer.

— Es bueno ver a la cabeza de la familia Black luego de tanto tiempo. Supongo que no ha venido a charlar sobre el clima. — dijo la mujer ahora más interesada en comprobar sus uñas que mantener sus ojos en Harry.

— Cierto. Sé que puedes moverte a tu cuadro en Grimmauld Place y necesito saber que está sucediendo ahí.

— Entonces ¿quieres que me rebaje a espiar a los usurpadores que han tomado una de las propiedades de la ancestral Casa Black? — dijo despectivamente la bruja. Harry abrió la boca, listo para replicar (sin saber bien qué) cuando una sonrisa que no podía describirse de otra forma que _Black_ dividió la cara de la mujer. — Me encantaría.

— Perfecto. — se obligó a decir Harry, todavía preguntándose cuál era el razonamiento de la mujer.

— Echaré un vistazo por la mañana y por la noche estaré aquí para dar mi reporte. — acordó Dorea. — ¡Oh! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que las intrigas y las traiciones han pasado por la Casa Black. — sonrió para sí mismas. — ¿A quién planeas asesinar, cariño?

— En realidad a nadie. — dijo Harry, moviéndose incómodamente. Cuando Dorea parecía transforma nuevamente su estado de ánimo de alegre a furiosa agregó: — Por ahora.

— Eso es bueno, uno tiene que elegir sabiamente a su presa. Solo se puede disfrutar de la cacería una vez, después de todo. — dijo solemnemente y Harry se obligó a asentir.

¿Esto era lo que Wallace consideraba _cuerdo_? Se preguntó si debía abortar el plan ahora, pero cuando evaluó los pros y los contras decidió esperar hasta mañana para decidir.

— Gracias por ayudarme, Dorea. Te veré mañana entonces.

— Hasta mañana, Hydrus. — le sonrió la mujer batiendo su mano.

Solo esperaba que la reunión con Magnus Wallace saliera mejor.

Sinceramente lo dudaba.

• • •

Al igual que la carta había especificado, Draco se encontró en el banco de Gringotts antes de las diez de la mañana. Como se había imaginado el lugar era un caos y su presencia no ayudaba. Los magos iban tan lejos como para saltar fuera de su camino y evitar el contacto con su brazo derecho a tal extremo que un sujeto tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando sus abrigos se rozaron. Todo era bastante divertido y ridículo, él ni siquiera había sido marcado, aunque era cuestión de tiempo.

Por supuesto, también estaban los murmullos y los susurros sobre su padre, su familia y el señor oscuro, pero nada de eso podía dañarlo la verdad. Todos los magos ahí eran grandes cobardes que buscaban huir de Inglaterra o esconderse en sus sótanos hasta la próxima década.

Patético e inútil.

Por otro lado, su verdadera fuente de preocupación era la reunión que tenía con el secretario personal de su bodega. Había sido citado urgentemente y Draco estaba bastante molestó por su atrevimiento. Parecía que con el percance judicial de su padre todo había olvidado el poder el apellido Malfoy.

— Señor Malfoy, tomé asiento. — dijo el duende, Gomhack Redrock.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta urgencia? — espetó Draco luego de tomar una silla. — ¿Acaso el Ministerio quiere incautar las bodegas Malfoy?

— No señor. El Ministerio no tiene ninguna jurisdicción sobre las bodegas de su familia ya que son más antiguas que sus decretos, pero desde que las arcas de la familia Black están activas han surgido algunos contratiempos. Sus bodegas ahora están a cargo del Señor de la familia Black.

— ¿Qué?¡Qué! — gritó, clavando sus dedos en los brazos del asiento. — ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿No debería mi madre ser la nueva tutelada de las bodegas?

— Al parecer en el compromiso de sus padres la familia de Pollux Black acordó ciertas cláusulas con su abuelo Abraxas. — explicó el duende. — Si no hubiera un señor Black no hubieran surgido estos contratiempos, pero a razón de su reciente nombramiento las estipulaciones acordadas en el matrimonio de su madre entraron en vigencia.

Draco respiró hondo y se concentró en sus escudos de oclumancia. Desea maldecir, gritar o por lo menos poder darle un puñetazo a Potter.

— ¿Cómo puedo recuperar mis bodegas? — logró modular luego de un minuto entero.

— Sencillo, con el permiso del Señor Black usted podría tener un nombramiento anticipado a su herencia.

Draco se detuvo en eso. Los poderes patrimoniales de Potter eran sinceramente ridículos, pero muy útiles en la actualidad si lograba usarlos a su favor.

— Hipotéticamente ¿Po… el Señor Black podría desheredarme? — preguntó, trazando su próximo plan.

— No, para nada. Él es el encargado de su patrimonio legalmente hablando hasta que usted cumpla los dieciocho años, pero también existen varias normas que regulan su poder sobre los bienes Malfoy e incluso sobre los que heredó su madre directamente de Pollux Black. Todos ellos están asegurados con el patrimonio Black. Él no podría tomar un solo kunt.

— No es lo ideal, pero puedo trabajar con eso. — asintió el mago. — Su consejo será retribuido, Redrock. — dijo incorporándose mientras que el duende sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

• • •

Era domingo por la noche y Harry estaba sentado en un gran sillón frente al cuadro vació de Dorea Potter Black esperando que su tía-abuela (o lo que sea que su relación fuera) regresara para su reporte. Mientras los minutos pasaban Harry consideraba seriamente los próximos pasos de su plan mientras jugueteaba con su nueva varita. Estaba un poco consternado de lo familiar que se había hecho a ella en solo un día, pero esas eran cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Por suerte había mucho para llenar su cabeza y pasar el tiempo.

Como por ejemplo tratar de espiar a los dos magos más grandes del siglo.

Fue cuando trataba de evitar un pico de estrés cuando Dorea caminó de nuevo a su cuadro y se sentó sonriendo como un gato que había cazado un ratoncito y venía a mostrárselo a su dueño.

Retorcido, como la mayoría de las cosas en estos días.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su día, señor? — preguntó amenamente Dorea.

— Tranquilo. — se hincó de hombros Harry.

" _No hubo cambios de imagen importantes, ni siniestro o intentos de homicidio por parte de criaturas escuras... Oh espera, en realidad Sirius trató de asustarme esta mañana mientras bajaba las escaleras._ " Pensó.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? — decidió preguntar Harry antes de hace cualquier comentario.

— Muy interesante. Y deberías dejar las formas hasta aquí, quiero pasar por el cuadró de la tía Hesper antes de ir a dormir.

— Bien por mí. ¿Qué has averiguado?

— El lugar es un completo caos, debería decapitar a ese maldito elfo. — suspiró Dorea. — Pero en cuanto a lo que nos compete, todos están muy estresados. Especialmente Albus Dumbledore. — dijo Dorea y Harry frunció el ceño, lo esperaba, pero igual era difícil de escuchar. — También puedo averiguar que este chico, Potter, está _muy_ muerto.

— ¿Ah? ¿Están completamente seguros que está muerto?

— Oh sí. La querida Bella lo asesino ella misma delante de algunos Aurores, aunque es información altamente clasificada. Algunos de ellos estaban en Grimmauld Place, todos parecían muy traumatizados. — sonrió.

— Oh mierda.

— La lengua, querido.

Sin saber realmente qué más preguntar o qué diablos significaba que su _madre_ haya asesinado a _Harry Potter_ salió de la biblioteca apenas mirando a Dorea.  

• • •

> _Señor Magnus L. Wallace._   
>  _Heredero de la Casa Wallace y delegado de la Noble y Antigua Casa Black_
> 
> _Estimado señor Wallace:_   
>  _Recientemente ha llegado a mi conocimiento su fundamental papel en la Noble Casa Black, el cual ha sido efectuado hasta ahora por su padre que ha servido fielmente a mi predecesor, Orión Black y ha sido de gran ayuda desde mi nombramiento._   
>  _Entiendo que la tradición es importante para la Noble Casa Black y por ello quiero invitarlo para la celebración del Canto a las Estrellas que se efectuara este miércoles 7 de agosto. También sería oportuno reunirnos con anterioridad. Sus servicios para la Casa Black serán de gran ayuda._   
>    
>  _Cordialmente._
> 
> _Hydrus Pollux Black_   
>  _Señor de la Noble y Antigua Casa Black._
> 
>  

El hombre de aproximadamente treinta años levanto los ojos canela del papel lujoso y luego de un segundo de consideración se lo tendió al joven sentado a su lado.

— Esto puede ser muy beneficioso o una verdadera mierda. — comentó el joven dejando la carta en la mesa.

— Sea como sea, tengo que ir. El hijo de puta de mi padre debe haber insistido en llamarme.

— Sigue siendo un bastardo astuto. — suspiró el joven. — Creo que debería ir también.

— ¿Estás loco? — espetó Magnus. — Espera, no respondas eso. ¿Cómo quieres que logre meterte en la Noson Canvas?

Luego de suspirar y rodar los ojos perezosamente el joven se levantó.

— Tienes que hablar primero con este nuevo _Señor_ , averiguar de dónde diablos salió. Porque no recuerdo que Orión haya dejado vivir alguno de sus hijos ilegítimos. Y convencerlo de que yo sería _útil_ para la familia. Mientras evites que tu padre esté en la misma habitación creo que será fácil.

— Lo intentaré.

— Será mejor que sí. Voy a ir a buscar algo de comer, ¿quieres que traigas algo por el camino?

— No, solo trata de no arruinar tu ropa con sangre de nuevo.

De nuevo el joven rodo los ojos y simplemente salto de la venta perdiéndose en la noche. Magnus se incorporó y volvió a tomar la carta. Mañana por la mañana compraría una buena pluma, la que tenía no servía ni siquiera para picarle el ojo a alguien.

• • •

> _Señora Narcisa C. Malfoy_   
>  _Señora de la Noble y Antigua Casa Malfoy_
> 
> _Estimada señora Malfoy:_   
>  _Ha honor de nuestro recientemente nombrado Señor Black, usted y su hijo son invitados cordialmente a la celebración del Canto de las Estrellas que se llevará acabo el día 7 de agosto en el castillo de Noson Canvas. Nuestro Señor Black estará feliz de su participación para conmemorar a la Antigua Casa Black._   
>    
>  _Será un honor recibirlos._
> 
> _Leonard Maximus Wallace._   
>  _Señor de la casa Wallace y Delegado de la Noble y Antigua Casa Black._


End file.
